Power
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Len was someone Rin knew like she knew her own shadow. But, recently Len had been treating her differently whenever she was around. Rin won't stand for that of course, but what would she be able to do against such an influencial person? LenxRin
1. Chore 1

**Here's the story I promised. I like this because it's kinda..different from what a usually write. Anyway, it's written mostly in Rin's POV like most of my other stories. Alright then, let's get started!**

**I don't own anything. (I don't even own the designs of their houses (which you can see at frehome dot com)). **

* * *

><p>As the school bell rang, people started rushing towards the doors as fast as possible. I stretched out on my desk and one of my best friends, Miku, turned around and patted my head.<p>

"How was the test, Rin-Rin?" she asked with a smile. "Because I'm pretty sure I fail horribly." I laughed and started packing my things up.

"How can you say that so happily?" I asked, dumping my books in. "And it wasn't that hard. It was simple chemistry definitions. Wait, don't tell me. You were probably texting Kaito all night again and forgot to study." Miku gave me a wink and Neru tapped her head gentally with her golden phone.

"You gotta stop procrastinating or you'll never graduate high school," she scolded.

"And what about you?" I asked. "You're busy texting who knows who on that phone of yours. In fact, am I the only one who studies around this place?" Miku laughed and swung her arm around my neck, bring me down to her.

"You, my dear Rin, need a boyfriend," she said, poking my cheek. I glared at her and tossed her arm away.

"I don't need a boyfriend, Miku," I said, rolling my eyes. "That would just get in the way of my studies and my job. Unlike some people, I have to support myself, you know." I closed my bag and checked my phone. "Can one of you get me a ride to my job? I might be late..."

"Sure," Neru said, texting who knows who. "Miku and I were heading around there anyway. By the way, Rin, you don't work on the weekends, right?" I nodded in response. "Then why don't we get the others and go to the mall on Saturday? It's been a while for you, hasn't it?" Miku squealed and hugged me from behind.

"I can't wait to dress Rinny up!" she said. "Oh! That reminds me! Since we're heading over to your job, my mother wanted me to drop off something. Do you mind if I tag along?" I shrugged, sliding my phone into my pocket.

"It's your business," I said, starting for the door. We headed out the door and down to room 4-A. The students were in a mob, trying to get out, so we just waited outside the room instead. You see, room 4-A isn't actually a room. It's more like a hallway link to the more...prestigious part of the school. Of course, the school itself was filled with high classed people, but the other half was for the insanely rich. As for me, my education was being paid for from my parents' friends.

There are three categories here in Crypton: Red Pidgeons, Blue Doves, and Green Eagles; least to greatest ranks. Miku, Neru, and I are in the middle rank, the Blue Doves. We were the upper middle class sort of people. The Reds were more of the normal, middle class or lower middle class people. And of course, the Eagles were the top. The Eagles were the children of tycoons, CEO, big titles. You know. The main reason for the class separation is to make sure that the Eagles were kept safe. Honestly, I didn't see why they didn't create a separate school for them. It kinda reminded me of that anime with that crossdresser and... yeah. It was a great anime though. Don't tell my friends I watch anime.

"What's taking them so long?" Neru whined. "My phone battery's dying."

"Then plug it in," I told her, pointing to the electrical socket. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"Rin, it's Lily," a voice rang. "Luka and I have to stay for a while. Soemthing about a really formal avent we have to attend or something. Anyway, just- Len, no, I'm talking to her. STOP IT. You can talk to her later!" I heard a crash and laughed. "Anyway, Len says he has to stay behind too, so don't worry about it! Bye!~"

"See you later then," I said, shutting my phone. "Alright, seems like they're too busy. Let's just go before I'm late." Miku nodded and we started walked out to the front of the school. The school itself was one of the best schools in the country and one of the most funded. Our uniforms consisted of a shirt, skirt (pants for guys), and a tie or bow that indicated your rank. As long as your had that (and not break the measurement limits) you could wear anything else you desired. Of course, the higher rank you were, the more lax the teachers were on you. Of course it was unfair, but the lower ranks never knew that. Eagles and Pigeons never had classes, much less tread the same places as the other. Doves were the ones with the most freedom around here since they had no restrictions on where they could go. That's why only Doves were also called the "Peacemakers" because they made sure the Eagles and the Pigeons didn't hurt themselves.

"Hey, what took you girls so long?" Mikuo, Miku's older brother asked. We met up with him after we retrieved our shoes.

"Sorry, but the others said they couldn't go today," Miku said, pointing to the giant building to the side. "And we have to drop Rin off too, so we'd better hurry." Mikuo rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sometimes I wish she was my little sister," he said, walking ahead of us.

"Hey!" Miku yelled.

"Nah, I like being an only child," I said, laughing. Neru shrugged and linked her arm to mine.

"Can you guild me? I might run into the street again," she asked, continuing to text.

"Don't I every day?"

"Not when you're sick."

"Good point." We walked over to Mikuo's sleek, black, Mercedes and loaded into it almost immediately. I checked the time on my own phone and bit my lip.

"Mikuo, can you step on it? I'm gonna be late," I asked. Mikuo fixed his mirror so I could see his eyes.

"Anything for you, Rin." I rolled my eyes and held bit my tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>8D See ya later~<strong>


	2. Chore 2

**Welcome back and thanks for reviewing! The reason I changed the summary and the title was because I didn't like it 8'D -shot- Anyway, let's continue, shall we?**

**I don't own anything but the plot. :3**

**Wanna see Len's house? freshome (dot) com/2011/08/11/opulent-custom-built-residence-by-the-ocean-in-malibu/**

**However, I usually won't follow the bedroom designs.**

**Note: Yuuma is VY2 and I chose to use his black haired design. **

**Note 2: Yes this story takes place in Japan, so I placed suffixes. I'm sorry if they didn't appear before in the first chapter. Obvious, if it's not dialogue, I won't place the suffix because I'm lazy like that :D**

**Note 3: Aniki means older brother, but it's more respectful than Onii-chan/sama.**

* * *

><p>The car drove to the oceanside, quickly turning onto a long, paved road that lead to a gated estate. The Kagamine Estate. Mikuo turned the car off in the red brick driveway and we headed out to the front of the giant mansion. I wondered what sort of job I had to do today since Len was stuck back at school. I gripped the golden door knocker and dropped it against the giant oak door. One of the maids opened the building and bowed to me.<p>

"Hello Rin-san, why are you here today?" she asked.

"My friend needed to drop something off," I said, stepping aside to show Miku. She bowed herself and stepped inside along with Mikuo and Neru. "Anyway, I'm gonna head off. It looks like Len's not going to get home for a while, so I have some time for myself."

"See ya Rin-Rin!~" Miku said, waving. The maid closed the door and I headed back down the steps. It was a long walk to Len's place from here, but I knew a little shortcut that made it easier for me to get through the place. If you didn't get it by now, this is Len Kagamine's estate, but he never lives in the main mansion. According to him, it's 'too uptight'. Honestly, I agree with him. I only enter the main mansion rarely so I don't really know how to get around that place. I headed to the garden area in front of the main mansion and hopped over the bushes. Going straight through the exotic trees is the best way to get to Len's house on the estate. After all, he was one of Japan's riches heirs. After a bit, I could smell the ocean air stronger than ever which meant I was finally here.

Len's house was still pretty big and all, but it was much more open and bright. It was made with different stones and mostly white stone. I walked down the drive way and down the stairs to the front door. I reached into my bag and pulled out my key, opening the beautiful glass door. Len really hated it when someone wore shoes in his house, so I took mine off and left them by the door.

"Tadaima," I called. As soon as my voice echoed down the hall, a cute puppy ran to my legs and I petted its head. "Hi there Bana-kun." The little golden retriever puppy woofed at me happily and ran into the kitchen, wanting a snack from me. I smiled and followed him, placing my bag on the counter. "Hmm...what should I give you today?" He sat there, just waiting with his big brown eyes, begging. So cute! I reached into the titanium fridge and pulled out a baggie of doggie treats, handing Bana one of the strips.

"Kagami-san, is that you?" a voice rang, through the house. I placed the treats back into the fridge and looked around the place. A brunette guy came from a hidden office in the back, stretching his arms.

"Hey Yuuma-san," I greeting, washing my hands in the sink. "What's up?"

"Not much," he said, raiding the fridge for a water bottle. "Just making sure Len-sama's security system works. You know, the usual." He patted Bana on the head and he ran off towards the lawn next to the pool. "How was school?"

"It was alright, I guess," I said. "It was pretty boring." He chuckled and checked his phone.

"Right, I gotta get going," he said, sighing. "It's going to rain tonight, so I'd close the windows if I were you." I nodded and started sliding the foldable glass wall across to the opposite wall, locking it in place. "Take care Kagami-san." He walked out and I called for Bana to come back inside. He ran inside and off to Len's room where his bed is. I closed the rest of the windows and headed upstairs into my own room. Yup, that's right. I lived in Len's house, but only because it was my job as the caretaker of this place. Every since I was five, I've taken care of Len like...an older sister except that Len was a year older than me. It was just how I was raised by my parents. Taking responsibility for my own actions, being an adult. It came to me so easily. Sometimes my friends blamed it on my star sign, a Capricorn.

My room was fairly large. To get to it, I just had to climb the stairs, take a right, and left. I threw my school bag onto my yellow sheeted bed and stepped onto the balcony. It was big, but I usually kept a personal garden on it. Roses, lilies, violets, and more exotic flowers out here. Since it's going to rain, I don't have to water them, so that's one thing I don't have to do... I headed back inside and shut the door. Time to get out of these school clothes... I walked over to my closet and looked around for something to wear.

When I was around seven, my parents traveled over to Akira to take care of some business. After all, they were the representitives of the Kagamine Incorporation. During that time, Len and I would play around and just hang out around the main mansion. It wasn't until a year later when Len's dad took me into a separate office and told me my parents weren't coming back. Apparently, the plane they were on malfunctioned because some idiot used their cellphone on the plane. Their equipment responded to the signal and the pilots could no longer rely on autopilot. Before they knew it, they've gone off course and crashed into the ocean after the plane ran out of gas. Since Len's parents were my godparents, they happily adopted me, but I wanted to make it up to them. That's how I got this job as Len's caretaker. It's weird, but it's not any different from back then. Of course, I miss my parents, but after a bit, I knew there was nothing I could do to get them back.

"Rin?" a voice called from downstairs. "Are you home?" I finished slipping my knee high striped socks up before running downstairs. I wore a light pink sweatershirt, an olive green miniskirt, and pink striped socks along with the ribbon in my hair. Since I wore my long, blonde hair in a ponytail today, my ribbon held it up.

"Okaeri Aniki!" I said, giving him a smile. Of course, he's not my real brother, but I always called him that. We had the same features, so why not? He mirrored my smile, but he was literally dripping wet. "I'm guessing the rain started."

"Yeah, can you get me a towel?" he asked. "I don't wanna move." I nodded and headed to the nearest bathroom, giving Len one of the white fluffy towels. "Thanks. Stupid school. Making me stay late and do bull shit work."

"Hey, at least you weren't the only one," I pointed out. I went to the cleaning supply closet and pulled out a mop. "Once you're dry enough to walk, go take a shower. You're gonna catch a cold."

"I know, I know," he said, in a playful tone. "What are you making for dinner tonight?" I mopped around his feet, thinking about it.

"How about curry?" I offered.

"No carrots."

"There will be carrots."

"No bell peppers."

"There will be bell peppers."

"I want lamb."

"You'll get chicken." He frowned and I took his jacket from him, taking it to the bathroom and letting it dry in the sink. "Len, I hope you'll realize this is for your own good."

"But I really want lamb this time!" he whined.

"...fine. But just this once and don't you dare tell your mom, alright?" I threatened. His face lit up and he ran upstairs to take his shower. Now do you see what I mean by caretaker?

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Rin,<strong>

**Good f*cking luck.**

**Love, Rizun.**

**P.S. You'll need it.**


	3. Chore 3

**Welcome back and thanks for reviewing! It's school time :'D**

**I don't own anything but the plot. :3 **

**If you wanna see Len's house, the link is in the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p>I searched through the fridge for the ingredients for the curry. I'm really lucky that one of the maids from the main mansion restocked the fridge... Len sat in one of the stools next to the kitchen counter, watching the news that played on the TV in the small dinning room. The rain pounded on the windows hard, but it didn't bother me too much. What bothered me was that Len was watching TV during a storm. I reached for the remote and turned it off immediately.<p>

"Hey!"

"No. Just turn it off for now," I said, placing the cutting board on the counter. "Why don't you do your homework or something?"

"Because I'm tired," he said, stretching his arms out. "There's never anything to do during a storm..."

"Read a book, go play pool, go take a nap," I listed. "There's a bunch of things you can do. Go play with Bana-kun or something!" He frowned and rested his head on his arms. I picked out this guy's clothes too. It's a good thing I did or else he would probably spend hours trying to match something. Right now, he wore a plain, gray t-shirt and sweat pants with socks to keep him warm.

"Fine...can you tell me when dinner's ready?" he asked, walking to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, looking through the cupboard. He fell asleep almost instantly and I placed his favorite curry powder next to the pot. It was just Len and myself living in this house, but it wasn't like it was awkward or anything. We were kinda like siblings in a sense. Before I started cooking, I walked over to the living room part of the house and lit the fire place. It was almost November, so it was pretty cold around this time. I looked at Len who slept peacefully on the couch and laid a blanket on him so he didn't get a cold. Bana curled up in his own bed next to the couch and I smiled. They were so alike, I guess owner like dog. I walked back to the kitchen and saw Len's phone laying on the counter. It was an iPhone 4, but he got it in yellow, so that's pretty cool. It buzzed a few times, so I decided to pick it up. Of course, Len got angry when I looked through it, but I did it anyway. Why not? It's fun.

_GumiBabe: Lennn its thundering so much ovr hur D:_

Oh. That's who it is. Gumi Megpoid, a Dove and a really sweet girl. She isn't in any of my classes, but I see her constantly in Dove school meetings. She was on the Dove council, so she was pretty important, so of course Len would spark an interest in her. She was the historian for the counsel. We were sorta friends, I guess. I was the vice president, but that doesn't really matter. I was about to place Len's phone back down, but he received yet another text.

_MeikoSxc: Hey bby ;3_

Well, I was wondering how long it would take for her to text him. Meiko Sakine, an heiress of the Sakine family and an Eagle. They specialized in alcohols and such. Most girls in school were jealous of her because of two things: her body and the fact that she's "dating" Len Kagamine. Then again, if you're pretty and you're in the right category, then you could have said that without anyone talking back to you.

I placed the phone down and started to cook the curry. It took maybe fourty-five minutes max to finish it up. I switched off the stove and placed the pan to the side. I covered it and looked towards Len's phone. Another text blared at the screen and I poked at the screen to read it. Ha, one from Miki. I won't even bother to read it. Everything she writes is completely...vulgar. I released a sigh and looked to the window walls. The rain stopped fifteen minutes ago, so I opened the sliding door just a bit to let the smell out. The air was chilled with the fresh rain and everything smelled as water. The sun was gone, but the stars were brightly shining through the darkness. I stepped outside onto the wet stone, but even with my sock I could still feel the icy touch of the stone. I continued on, walking around the pool and down the stone path that stood out from the beautiful green grass part of the backyard.

"Rin? Are you out there?" I turned around and saw Len, peering out the door. "Come back inside. You're gonna catch a cold."

"But it's so relaxing out here!" I called back. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I started walking back to see him shrug. Len was a very light sleeper, so light sometimes Bana's running could wake him up.

"I smelt something nice," he said, as I walked in. "Rin, take off your socks. They're all wet and dirty." I nodded and started sliding my socks off. I ran for the stairs, trying to avoid touching the cold tile floors. "You're not gonna eat?"

"Of course I am, I just need to get another pair of socks," I told him, rolling my eyes. He nodded and I ran upstairs into my room. I threw my socks into the laundry basket and walked back into my closet. Every night when I make dinner, it's the same thing. Len sleeps as I make dinner and after I finish it, I'd walk outside. Sounds normal right? No. For some reason, it's impossible to wake him up when I'm cooking dinner. Believe me; I've tried everything. The only thing that would wake him up is when I open the door and walk outside. I swear, he's weird as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>There. An update 8D<strong>


	4. Chore 4

**What's up? ;3 **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Mornings for me usually consisted of making breakfast, telling Len what he has to do today, get ready, help Len get ready, give Bana his breakfast, and calling the Kagamine limo service. I always rode with Len to school, but only because he was that person who never did their homework last night and is struggling to do it on the way to school. I like to believe Len was still that cute boy I've known for almost all my life, but sadly he isn't. I mean, he acts the same around me as he did back then, but when I'm not around, it's like he removed his innocence for some person that I never knew existed. The way I know this was from Neru. I've been hearing rumors about Len, so I asked her to date him for a bit to tell me what he was like. Let's just say, that side of him is a stranger I did not want to meet.<p>

"Rin! Can you help me fix my tie?" Len asked, fumbling with his green tie.

"Geez, shouldn't you be able to fix this by yourself by now?" I asked, reaching for the tie.

"Oh I do," he beamed, "but I like it when you do it. It always smells like oranges around you, you know?" I raised my eyebrow and finished fixing his tie before give him a look. "What?"

"You strange, strange boy," I said, shaking my head. He just responded with an innocent smile. I grabbed my bag from the couch and looked at my phone. "Are you ready?" He nodded and started humming a familiar song. "What is that song?" He winked at me and placed up three fingers by tucking his pointer finger.

"DOKI DOKI de koware sou 1000 PERCENT LOVE," he responded, singing.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." He continued singing as we walked outside for the limo, and believe me, it wasn't fun. "GIRI GIRI na mune no koudou."

"Aniki stop."

"Well, I kinda have to," he said, smiling. "Did you call the limo yet?"

"No, I'm about to," I said, reaching for my phone.

"Don't, Kaito's picking us up," he said, pointing his thumb to the oncoming car. Just great. They'll be singing 'Maji 1000 Percent Love' the entire ride there. As the mercedes pulled up, Piko rolled down the window and waved.

"We took the small car," Piko said, looking at me with a frown. "So you can't come, Rin. Sorry." In the back were a few other girls and Gakupo was driving, so I'm guessing they were going to have a party before school or something.

"I'm really sorry Rin," Len said, giving me the puppy dog look he perfected. "I promise I'll ride home with you today, alright?" He kissed my forehead and slipped into the car. Don't worry, this happened frequently and the kiss was an apology. A kiss on the forehead was always an apology. A kiss on the cheek was a thank you. A kiss on my knuckles was to calm down. A kiss on my palm was to stop crying. He started this when we were around seven, so he always did it. Like...a puppy. As the car sped off, I took out my phone and started dialing Mikuo's number.

_"Hey Rin, need a ride today?"_ Mikuo's cheerful voice rang.

"Yup, Aniki left off in his party van," I said, sarcastically. "I'll be at the front gates, okay?"

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a few."_ I let out a sigh of annoyance and slipped the phone into my pocket before heading down the secret path to the main building. From the main building to the gate was a bit of a walk- about a quarter mile- but it kept people in shape around these parts. I was grateful that I chose to wear my winter uniform, mostly because the morning air was damp and chilly. In fact, there was a light fog surrounding the estate. I really hope my hair doesn't act up. As I approached the gate, I saw Mikuo's Mercedes by the curb and Mikuo himself tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. I opened the passenger side door and slipped in quickly.

"I swear, you have the longest drive way in the world," he joked. I rolled my eyes and drew my seatbelt over my torso.

"Just drive," I commanded. "Or else I'm gonna be late for the Dove's council meeting with the Eagles. Oh man, Teto's gonna have my ass if I'm late again..." Kasane Teto was the Dove president and super scary when one of the counsel members were late. She was a nice person in general, though so sometimes I forget how much of a demon she was underneath. As he drove, we sat in silence as I texted a long apology to Teto for my absence.

"Hey Rin," Mikuo said, breaking the silence. "I've always wondered about why you choose to be a Dove when you could've been an Eagle like Kagamine."

"It's because my own parents weren't as rich as the Kagamines, but richer than normal class," I explained. "The Kagamines respected my decision when I ask them to support me as my own parents did." I shrugged a bit. "And I get more by being a Dove than an Eagle." We finally got to the school and I immediately ran out the minute Mikuo stopped. "Thank you Mikuo!" I ran into the locker rooms and quickly searched for my locker. I grabbed my shoes and started to switch when I found a letter in the back of the locker. I looked around the entire room, but I was pretty sure none of the people there were going to give me a letter of any sort. I ran my pinky finger through the top of the letter.

"Hey, what's that?" Mikuo asked, walking up to me.

"I don't know," I admitted. I pulled out the paper inside and saw what I really didn't expect to see.

_Dear Rin,_

_I like you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. I'll let you know who I am when the time is right._

...What the firetruck?

* * *

><p><strong>YES FINALLY. AN UPDATE. I blame school for my absence. ._.;<strong>


	5. Chore 5

**YAY. SCHOOL CAN SUCK MY -shotdead-**

**Renn: Yo :) **

**Rizun: Ohaider. o_o **

**Renn: :DD If you get to change your name then I do to D8**

**Rizun: Do what you want. ._.;;;? **

**We don't own anything and Rizun owns the plot. **

**P.S. I'm only visiting -Renn**

**P.S.S Everything's gonna be "English" now. So no "-sans" or "chans" or "samas" but there will be "Aniki". -Rizun**

* * *

><p>"Rin, you're late," Teto said, as I tried to sneak inside. She had her arms cross and her 'where the hell where you?' stand.<p>

"I had to catch a ride because my normal ride decided to ditch me again," I explained, briefly. Neru kicked the bottom out my seat so that it rolled out and I sat in it immediately. "Thanks." She nodded and passed me the notes she wrote of the conference. I'm so glad she's the Secretary because her handwritting is immaculate. Teto ignored it and continued explaining something about raising the guards between the fences because sometimes the Pidgeons tried to hop the fence to try and to sneak into the Eagle's building. I watched Neru text while writing at the same time and Gumi as well. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I picked it out.

**GumiMeg**: Rin, have you seen Len today? I haven't seen him all week. Is he sick? ):

Oh great.

**RinKagami**: Nah, he's probably with his friends. I said I was ditched, remember?  
><strong>GumiMeg:<strong> Oh yea, srry. thnx.

I dropped my phone into my pocket and turned to Lui Hibiki, the Librarian and talked to him quietly. He was a year younger than me, but he was smart and so cute! He was the only boy on the counsel, but I absolutely love him. In the friend way, of course. Sometimes, on casual Fridays, he'll wear booty shorts and I SWEAR he stole them from me, but he said they were pretty comfortable.

"Wanna hang out after school today?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I whispered back. "Where to?"

"I was thinking the mall," Lui responded. A light blush appeared on his face. "N-not alone! Uh, your friends can come if they want to too! Um uh! I mean, uh! I-I!" He looked down and I giggled. He was so cute!

"It's a date then," I told him with a smile. He had a surprised look on his face and nodded. "We'll meet at the front gate, alright?" He nodded and the bell rang for us to get to our next classes. Lui waved to me before he headed off and Neru gave me a look that said 'explanation?'.

"Isn't he a freshman?" she asked.

"But, he's so cute," I fought back. "Come on, would you have said no to someone like him?" Neru sighed and proceeded to drag me to our next class. Miku, Mikuo, and Teto were in this class, but only doves were allowed in this class. This is the guardian class, a way for us to refresh our defenses.

"There you guys are!" Miku shouted. She waved towards us and we walked up to her and her full on spazziness. "Geez, Rin. I need to get you a car or something."

"Nah, it's fine," Mikuo contradicted. "I don't mind driving Rin to school. She's cute when she's nervous." He winked at me and I flipped my hand to him, but smiled. "Which reminds me, need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm hanging out with Lui today," I told him. "We're going to the mall." Mikuo's face twisted into a frown.

"Who?"

"He's a fishie Dove on the Dove Counsel," Neru explained. She showed him her cellphone and probably a picture of Lui. "He's insanely cute, so I don't think you'll have much competition for Rin with this guy." We bursted into laughter and Mikuo frowned, a slight tint on his cheeks. Miku threw her arm around my shoulder and poked my cheek.

"Why are you hanging out with the fishies, hmm?" she asked, teasingly. "Because we all know fishies are the bottom of the food chain." I rolled my eyes and tried to push her off, but she was definitely working out because I couldn't even shake her off.

"He's not a jerk," I stated, crossing my arms. "I guess that's a difference." Neru coughed and I'm pretty she mentioned Len's name. "Neru, you don't have to bring it up again." Neru rolled her eyes and continued texting who knows who.

"He may not be a jerk to you, Rin, but he's an uncontrollable douche," Miku said. She turned to her twin. "Right?"

"That's why I don't hang out with that guy anymore," Mikuo said, shrugging. "The other guys do. Hey, Mikuku, how's Kaito?"

"Stop calling me that!" Miku snapped. "Or should I call you Mikoko?" Mikuo flinched and Miku smirked. "Anyway, I haven't seen him recently. He's always been busy with football." She shrugged. "So, you should know more about him that I do, Mikoko."

"For now on, we call them Koko and Kuku," Neru said, smirking. She points to both Hatsunes. "Because it's cute and you two act like children." I laughed and the teacher walked in, signaling the start of class.

* * *

><p>Second and fifth periods were always my off periods mostly because I guard the borded hallway with other Doves. Today, I brought my laptop and went to a Wi-Fi area next to the border. Tomorrow, I'm going to go to the mall with Miku, Neru, Luka, and Lily so I made a small reminder on my calender. Normally, when I'm on my laptop, I either write fanfictions or watch online videos and pretend to do homework...just don't tell Yuuma or Len or I'd get a lecture. Heh. I propped my feet on the coffee table and plugged in my headphones to my laptop. Shut up, I'm doing my job. Studying is reserved for home, duh.<p>

"Rin, there you are." I looked up and saw Len with his best friends Piko and Kaito behind him.

"Yo," I responded, closing the lid of my laptop. "Need something?"

"Yeah, I can't go home with you today," he said, frowning. "I'm really sorry, but I made a date with..." He stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"Meiko?" I asked.

"No, that's on Saturday," he said, waving his hand. "It's Gumi...I think."

"Then have fun," I said, shrugging. "I'm going to hang out with a friend." I smiled inwardly. Len absolutely hated it when I responded with 'a friend' and not actually use a name.

"Who?" he asked, frowning.

"Just a good friend," I responded, evenly. "Anyway, get to your class before I write you guys up." I waved my hand towards them, but only Len left for his class. Kaito turned to me with a... darker smile. "Okay, what?" I changed my tone to sound superior. I never had to sound that way with Len. He was like a puppy or a dog. Kaito was a someone.

"Whoa, I can taste the hostility," Piko remarked, but the smirk plastered on his face never left. "Why not share the love to us, huh Rinny?"

"Don't call me that," I spat. "Now go away." Piko was about open his mouth again when Kaito held his right arm in front of him.

"Shut up," he snapped. He turned to me and dropped a piece of paper on my lap. "Give that to Miku. Don't read it, got it?" I was thinking of retoring back, but no one's going to stop me from reading it. I just nodded and they walked off, but not before Piko threw his banana peel at my head. Ew. After I cleaned my hair up, I opened the note and almost immediately crushed it to pieces.

_I don't think it's working out, babe. Don't be mad, but I think I'll ask Luka out. Give me her number? _

_-Kaito_

This is so bad in grammar that it hurts. I picked up my phone and called for Miku- I mean Kuku to come over here because I needed to give her something. While I waited, my mind drifted back to the note that was left inside my locker. Who was that? It's so weird to just get a random note like that. I mean, there should be at least a tiny hint to who it is... Couldn't be Lui; that's not his style and he already tried confessing to me. I told him we should stay friends for now and get to know each other first. Then there's Koko, but Koko would never write something so cheesy. Honestly, those are the only two guys I could guess. Koko's "crush" was alerted to me by Kuku and the fact that I'm a psychologist in training or something.

"Rin, what's up?" Miku-I MEAN KUKU- asked, running up to me. I tossed her the paper and she read it back and forth. Now, Kuku never cries. Never. She was this strong pillar of happiness everyone depended on to keep them going.

"Kuku?" I called. She crumpled the paper into a ball and shot it into the trashcan.

"Wow, I think I just lost my bet with Luka," she said, sighing. She took out her wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"Another bet, Kuku?" I asked, opening my laptop again.

"Yup," she said, smiling. "I thought I could keep Kaito for a month and she said two weeks. And I was so close too!"

"No wonder you were so into it," I laughed. "You're so competitive, I swear." She gave me a wink and skipped off, probably to give Luka her bet money. Silly Kuku. I turned my attention back to my computer and checked my email. What's that? I clicked on an email I've never seen before and a small message popped up.

_Rinny, I want to talk to you fifth period. Be on the roof. _

_-Piko_

Great. What does _he_ want?

* * *

><p><strong>Rizun: There we go! The next chapter of Power 8D <strong>

**Renn: My name shall now be Lezun. For the lolz.**

**Rizun: ...Original. ._. **

**Lezun: 8D It's been nice seeing your guys again byeeee.**

**Rizun: So, readers, what do you think Piko wants? 8D**


	6. Chore 6

**Thank you for reviewing ; u ; NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTEH STARTEDDDD -shot-**

**I don't own anything but the plot!~**

**P.S. I don't know why, but I ALWAYS tend to make Piko unnecessarily seme. It's probably because of Rainy Miki's "Revenge Is Sweet" 8DDD -shot- It's an awesome story so check it out~ **

* * *

><p>After fourth period, I dodged my friends and headed straight up for the roof. Knowing Piko, he would be timing me or something. Piko Utatane is Len's left hand man and probably the smartest out of all of them, common sense wise. He's always watching people, trying to know what makes them tick. I always see him reading books more than others and when he talks, it's slow, but I could see his ice cold eyes piercing through a person's mind, drawing out the info he needs on them. Piko reminds me of a heartless scientist, but then again, I'm biased. Never once have I talked to Piko alone before, so I was nervous as I ascended up the stairs. As I pushed open the door, I saw Piko looking outward, one of his hand holding on to the chain link fence.<p>

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" Piko asked, turning around. A dark smile, not a smirk, was stretched across his face as he turn to me and crossed his arms. "Do it again and you'll regret it."

"Again? Who said I'd come again?" I retorted. "Now can we hurry up? I'm not to fond of being late for my next class." Piko's mouth twitched and he pushed me against the wall. "Ouch! Watch it!" His hand slammed on the wall next to my head and he pressed closer to me, enough to whisper in my ear. I had to place my hand on his chest so I wouldn't get crushed.

"Listen to me," he hissed. I stared him right in the eye.

"What?"

"I want you to go on a revenge date with me."

"...what?" I repeated. A revenge date? What the hell? Couldn't he get some other girl to do that? Preferably not me? Not to be rude or anything, but I am busy. "Who are you getting revenge for and why me?" Piko gritted his teeth.

"It's to settle a score between me and... someone," he hissed. "And honestly, you're the only one that'll get him angry."

"And why should I help you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Because I know how much you like getting on Len's nerves, but we both know there's no way to get on them fully if you don't go out with me or Kaito," Piko said, under his breath. "And when we go out, he'll get so pissed."

"You know, he's going to hate you," I responded. "He's going to probably exclude you from his little clique." Piko let out a soft, dark chuckle.

"He can hate me all he wants, but his little clique with never survive without me," he whispered. "So do we have a deal?"

"Only if I get to bring my camera," I said, dropping my hands. He didn't move any closer, thank goodness. But, from this distance, he smelt like... mint leaves.

"Alright then," he responded. "And you're going to have fun."

"We'll see about that; I'm not easily entertained," I shot back. He smirked and I shivered, but he backed up.

"Saturday good?"

"Sunday's better."

"Sunday it is. See you there and wear something pretty." He walked back down from the room and I released the breath I had been holding. That felt like making a deal with the devil. A very white haired angel. Just another thing to 'look forward to'.

* * *

><p>As I packed my things up for the day, I let Kuku and the others go home without me so that I could meet Lui outside at the gate. As I walked out of the room, I saw Len, but he was busy talking to Gumi so I continued walking out.<p>

"Lui!" I called, running up to him. He turned around and waved to me. "Sorry, did you wait long?" He shook his head and smiled. "Let's get going then!" We were about to step through the gates when I heard someone call me.

"Kagami-sempai!" I turned around and saw a cute, blonde girl run up to me, panting. I recognized her as a Pidgeon, but I couldn't place her name.

"Yes?" She held out a piece of paper. "T-this is from your secret admirer! Um, I'm your messenger, See Uo. Most people just call me SeeU." I took the piece of paper and she ran off before I could say anything.

"Secret admirer?" Lui asked, the broken tone in his voice.

"Yeah, but it's so weird and cliche," I said, dumping the paper into my bag. "I'd rather just have them talk to me in person that sending papers like a total stalker." A smile reappeared. We caught a bus and rode to the mall. Lui was telling me of how his day went and how he really didn't like the other people who kept making fun of him, but I just reassured him it was teasing.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, as we walked in. "We can eat now if you want."

"Nah, I'm fine, are you?" I asked, smiling. I spent about a few hours with Lui, but honestly it was like taking a little brother to the mall. His mom picked him up after six and I waited outside of the mall. I pulled out my phone and called Koko, hoping to get a ride, but I stopped in time to remember he has violin lessons today. Crap. Going through my contact list, only several people could drive me and most of them are busy at the moment. There was only one person I could ask.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rin."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't expect you to actually use my number."

"I need a favor."

"Alright."

"Yeah, I need a ride home from the mall." The person chuckled at the other end of the line.

"I'll be right there." As I shut my phone, I mentally braced myself for the torture soon to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>He's the Question of the Chapter: Who do you think Rin called? 8D<strong>

**Go ahead and guess in the reviews /o/**


	7. Chore 7

**Alright, let's see who got it right 8D **

**I no own anything except plot, kk? **

* * *

><p>As soon as I saw the black car drive up to the front of the mall, it honked its horn and I opened the front door and slid into the front seat. Honestly, this person sets me on edge. He dated Luka before and I haven't heard any good things about him. His name's Gakupo Kamui and he's Len's right hand man. The only reason I never talk to guy, is probably because of pure jealousy. There are three people closest to Len: Piko Utatane, Kaito Shion, and Gakupo Kamui, all in order of Len's left to right men. I was jealous of Gakupo for taking my spot. Even though Len himself doesn't seem like it, I can sense rejection in his eyes. It hurts to see it.<p>

"So...Len's house, right?" Gakupo asked.

"Um, yeah," I responded, focusing my gaze out the window. "Thanks for picking me up." When ever I see Gakupo, he's always the quiet one in the background that has a cocky smile. But, I was there when Len taught him how to smile like that. I believe it was a few years ago back at home when they got together for an assignment and I had to cook dinner. Jealousy or not, Gakupo wasn't a bad guy, stupid or otherwise. He drove me back home in silence and I kept to the side. The guy is too innocent to be with Len which always makes me cautious about him.

"Hey Rin, are you always busy on the weekends?" Gakupo asked, before I got out of the car.

"Um...most of the time, I guess," I said. "Why?" He shrugged and I closed the door as he drove away. I walked back to Len's house and entered, placing my shoes by the door. "Hello? Is there anyone home?" I heard someone play pool in the game room near the pool, so I headed there. "Hello?"

"Hey Rin," Yuuma responded, sinking a ball. "Wanna play?"

"Uh, why didn't you answer me?" I asked, frowning. "You and I both know I get scared when no one responds." He chuckled and placed the pool stick down.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But I thought it'd be a nice to visit. After all, I do know the security code." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"That's because you installed it in the first place," I responded, with a smile.

Yuuma Vyu is a Pigeon junior at Crypton High and his father is one of the Kagamine's very many employees. I really like Yuuma because he's that older brother that everyone wants to have. He used to play with Len and myself when we were kids, but that was long ago when Yuuma's family was one of the wealthiest. After their father fell under debt, Yuuma was stripped of his Dove status and had to 'disappear' for a few years. I'm pretty sure this is his third year back from hiding as the Kagamine security system installer. Between myself and Yuuma...there was a slight bit of more rocky history we had, but we're not gonna talk about that.

"So where Bana?" I asked, looking around. Yuuma pointed to the sleeping puppy in the corner and I smiled softly.

"Len needs to kick this addiction of banana or else his poor children are going to be named after different kinds of bananas," he continued. I picked up the pool stick and tried sinking one of the solids, but my aim sucks. All I did was sink the white ball. "That, Rin, was beautiful."

"Oh, thanks," I answered to his sarcastic tone. "I'm just gonna make dinner so you better get going before Len gets back. You know how much he'll rage when he sees that you're back." I started walking to the kitchen but Yuuma wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rin," he called, dragging out the 'n'.

"No, let go of me right now, Yuuma," I snapped. He sighed and dropped his arms.

"C'mon, are you sure you won't give me a second chance?" he asked.

"No, I only want to just be friends," I snapped. "Why can't you understand that?" Yuuma frowned, but I only responded with a glare.

"Rin, come with me outside. I wanna show you something,"

"Hell no," I said, frowning. "Last time you did that, you said you'd show me Gemini and then tried to kiss me. It's gross and Len even threw bad apples at you!" He looked down to the floor and I almost regretted the message in my tone.

"...you were my first love, you know," he said, quietly.

"All first loves have to end," I repeated once again. This was probably the ninth time I told him this. "I think you should leave." He nodded and headed out almost immediately. I watched as he walked to the front door and was blocked off by Len. This wasn't going to be good at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Len asked, frowning. "Didn't I tell you never to go near Rin again?" Yuuma kept his gaze down.

"I'll do what I want," Yuuma hissed. Len looked towards me, but he didn't let his guard down. I've only seen him this angry about two times. Once when he figured out how Yuuma treated me and the second was when he figured out that Yuuma resorted to desperate measures. Len grabbed Yuuma's shirt collar, almost choking the guy and slammed him against the wall.

"I told you if you ever broke Rin's heart, you'll need a miracle to save you from death," he hissed. "Now get the fuck outta here you piece of shit." He opened the door and tossed him outside, locking the door. I knew Len didn't have it in him to truly deal major damage to Yuuma, but it was still a surprise to see him act this way. He walked to me with a sad smile.

"W-welcome home..."

"Hey..." he responded. "How are you? Are you hurt?" I shook my head and he nodded. "Don't cook, I'll just order pizza and better security." He walked off and I climbed the stairs to my room. As I fell on to my bed, my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Geez, Rin," Koko's voice sounded. "Sad much?"

"I had a run in with Yuuma again," I answered. "He tried something this time." I could hear Koko and Kuku discussing quietly in the background.

"Hey, feel like playing a bit of hooky?" Koko asked, a hidden tone in his voice.

"Depends, before or after dinner?"

"After, of course," Koko responded. "You in?"

"You got yourself a date Romeo."

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: Can you find all 9 songs hidden in the chapter? 8D <strong>

**List them in the reviews!**

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains- Good job for guessing Gakupo! That is the correct answer 8D**


	8. Chore 8

**Here's the songs: Just Be Friends, Gemini, Bad Apple, Regret Message, When The First Love Ends, One of Repetition, Kokoro Kiseki, Hello/How Are You?, Romeo and Cinderella.**

**Now, continuing the story! **

**I don't own anything but the plot!~**

* * *

><p>After a silent dinner in front of the TV, Len walked off to his bedroom with a simple 'goodnight' and I waited until I could sneak into the garage. I usually never try to drive, but if I really have to I will. Before I left, I dressed in exactly what Kuku said I should dress in; a long orange striped shirt, black leggings, high tops, and my hair tied back with a black bow. Of course, I grabbed my leather over-the-shoulder bag and headed straight for the car Len bought me last year for my birthday, a sleek, black Buick Lacrosse, the 2012 version. It was beautiful, fast, and best of all, quiet. I crossed my fingers and opened the garage carefully before driving out, then closed the garage again.<p>

"Where are you going, Kagami?" the Gate guard asked as I drove up. "Don't you think you should be in bed by now? You wouldn't want Len to be worried if he saw you were missing."

"Oh, it's nothing much," I responded. "It's girls' night and I didn't want to bother him, so just say, alright?" The guard nodded and opened the gate for me.

"Have fun then, Kagami." I drove out of the Kagamine estate and programmed my GPS for Koko and Kuku's house. I'm so glad it works, because if it didn't I'd be totally screwed. My phone started going off half way to the Hatsune Manor, so I placed it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked.

Where are you?" a dark, worried voice asked. "I heard the garage. Come back home, Rin."

"No way, Mikuo called me out tonight," I said, continuing to drive. "You're distracting me, Len. Do you want me to get into a crash?" A dark chuckle.

"You stopped," he said. "You stopped calling me 'Aniki'. What's wrong, Rin? Am I not your big brother anymore?" I gritted my teeth.

"Good bye, Len," I hissed, ending the call. I threw my phone into the back seat and continued to drive into the Hatsune Manor. As soon as I drove to the front steps, Koko and Kuku, along with Luka and Lily piled into my car.

"Yo, is this your phone?" Lily asked, dropping it into the front seat's cup holder.

"Yeah, Len was being a bitch," I responded.

"That's why you should have lived with us!" Kuku said, opening the sun roof. "Let's go to the party!" Koko replaced me as the driver and made me get into the passenger's seat to DJ. Kuku, Koko, Lily, and Luka all lived in the Hatsune Manor, mostly because Lily and Luka's parents were out of the country and they didn't trust their daughters to look after the mansion.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Koko drove out of the Hatsune Manor.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Rinny," he said, giving me a wink. I shrugged and picked up my phone. One text.

_LenAniki_: Two can play at this game.

My chest tightened and I dropped the phone into my bag. I didn't want to think about it, so I turned on the Party Rock Anthem on my radio. As everyone danced, I stared out the window into the black night sky. Len only speaks that phrase to someone he wants to best or get revenge on. I've heard it many times, but he gets deadly serious. But, it was reassuring to me. This side of Len was the only side I knew to be true. What ever cheery fake Len he had been giving me was a lie and we both know it. It's obvious; he's forcing himself to prove that it's all the same, but it's not. There's a certain distance that can grow between two people to the point where neither of them realize how far they've grown only to realize that it's too late.

"Rin!" I felt my cheeks stretch out and then snap back together as Luka released. "Stop that! You look horrible when you're sad!"

"What? Oh...sorry," I apologized. I looked back outside and saw the bright buildings light up and the neon signs flashing around.

"We're almost to the club Rin," Kuku said, closing the sun roof.

"Club?"

"Mhmm! Your favorite!"

"Oh no," I said, frowning. "Kuku! You remember what happened last time I went there! Kuku!" She just laughed.

"Well this time, you can do it with Koko, alright?"

No no no no no no no NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: What do you think Rin did last time she was in the club? <strong>

**Leave your responses in the reviews and I'll see you later~**


	9. Chore 9

**Those were some interesting answers 8DDD -shot- **

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**P.S. This IS a LenxRin story, but this side MikuoxRin is important to the plot, so just pretend it's Len if you don't like it :)**

**P.S.S. IN FACT, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. **

**P.S.S.S. There's references to alcohol and sex in this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you. **

* * *

><p>"She's kidding Rin," Koko said, driving into the parking space. "I'm not a jerk like Yuuma."<p>

"That's not even my point!" I snapped. Kuku glared at me and got out of the car along with the others. "Guys!" Koko walked over to my side and slipped his arms around me.

"Alright, Kagami, let's go," he said, with a smirk. He picked me up like a child and carried me into the club while Lily made sure my car was safe.

"Koko! Let me down!" I hissed. He rolled his eyes, but let me down and I fixed my shirt. "Why are we even here? Do you want a repeat of last time?"

"Rin, you've been so stressed out over Len lately," Luka said, crossing her arms. "And if we have to get you drunk just to get you to relax, we'll pull as many strings as we need to." She gave me her best puppy dog face. "Please? We did this just for you, Rinny..."

"Luka, that's not fair..." I said, frowning. "...but fine." We walked into the loud, flashing building of Club Cyptonight and Kuku, Lily, and Luka ran off to do their own thing almost instantly. Now, you might be thinking: How the hell did you get into the club so easily? You're sixteen! And you're right. I am sixteen. But the point of the matter is that Lily's parents own this club so as long as we got Lily, we get access as long as no one asks. Koko and I took seats at the bar and I felt my phone vibrate. Damn. Koko must've slipped it on me before we left the car. I pulled it out and saw a text message from Len.

_LenAniki_: Rin, don't come back home drunk again.

"Who is it?" Koko asked, watching me.

"It's Len," I said, sliding the phone back into my pocket. "He's being a total ass and apparently we're having some sort of cold war against each other or something." Koko laughed and ordered drinks for both of us.

"Then do this." Koko took a shot of his drink then dug the phone out of my pocket, turning it off as I sipped my favorite cocktail "Sex on the Beach". He placed the phone to his ear and winked at me.

"That's not a good idea, Koko," I said, continuing to sip. The vodka is slowly working it's way through me.

"Hey bastard, it's Mikuo Hatsune," Koko said, happily. "Yeah, I'm in the club with Rin right now and it's gonna be fun. Yeah, I know how much you like her, so I'm gonna get her drunk and she'll be mine tonight!~" He ended the call and slipped the phone back into my pocket as I stared at him in shock.

"Koko!" I snapped. "He's going to murder you!" Koko rolled his eyes and took another shot.

"I better I can take that pretty boy, Rin," he said, leaning his chin on his hand. "What? You don't have faith in me?" The bartender came up and took away my empty glass.

"Can I get something stronger?" I asked. He nodded and started preparing the drink, so I took a shot of Koko's drink. I coughed a bit and looked at the liquid. "Damn, Koko. This stuff is strong!"

"Yeah, I know," he responded, taking another shot. "Here. You're new to this, so..." He took a piece of chocolate, crushed it in the drink, then handed it to me. "Drink."

* * *

><p>Luka POV<p>

I checked the time on my cellphone and I peeled Lily and Kuku from the people around us, telling them it was time to go. They tiredly nodded and we went to pick up the two drunkies at the bar. I was always the one to stay sober in case we needed to drive home since our main drivers love to get drunk. When we got there, Koko was pressing Rin to the bar, basically eating her face.

"Okay, that's awkward," Kuku said, trying to peel her brother off. "Down boy! Down!" Koko glared at her, but his eyes were glazed over and so were Rin's. Rin sighed and took another shot of a drink a few inches away from her.

"Do you mind?" she asked, prissily. "We were busy."

"Maybe this was a bad idea, Kuku," Lily said, looking at Rin's drink. "...there's grain alcohol in here! Who gave them this?"

"Grain alcohol?" Kuku asked.

"It's the strongest kind," I explained. "If you drink it straight, it'll kill you." Kuku frowned and Koko took that opportunity to shrug away from her and go back to Rin. They continued to make out and I sighed.

"Kuku, what do you think happened last time we brought Rin to a club?" I asked. "Because I remember you were as drunk as your brother was." Kuku frowned and thought about it while Lily took pictures of Rin and Koko making out. "Lily!"

"What?" she asked. "Drunk people are sexy." I glared at her and she continued. "And plus. It's gonna piss Len off."

"Rin almost did Yuuma, right?" Miku answered me. I glared at her too.

"When Rin gets drunk enough, she starts releasing pheromones," I explained. I peeled Koko off again. "And it affects guys around a five foot diameter. But last time, we let Yuuma make out with her and it got Rin excited."

"So?" Kuku asked. "What's wrong with that? They were dating at the time."

"You don't get it, Kuku," I snapped. "Rin released pheromones like crazy and attracted anyone who likes women to her. Do you have any idea how many people the bouncers had to pull off her?" Rin got up and I took her hand. "We're going home now, Kuku. Come on." It's time we stopped 'helping' Rin with this problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: Would you like the next chapter to be filled with Sugar or Spice? ;3 <strong>

**Leave your answers in the reviews and I'll see you later~**


	10. Chore 10

**You guys make me LOL with your answers :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

Luka appeared at my doorstep around one o' clock in the morning with Rin slung around her shoulders, drunker than anyone I've ever seen. On Rin's opposite side was Miku who looked down and somewhat embarrassed. Rin was cursing uncontrollably on how she wanted 'Koko'- who ever the hell that was- back over here so they could make out or something.

"She's had grain alcohol," Luka told me. "You're gonna need help getting her in." I nodded and I helped carry Rin upstairs and to her bed. "This is all we can do for you, Kagamine. Good luck." Miku headed out before Luka, but Luka placed Rin's stuff on the table. "Also, Kagamine." She approached me and slide Rin's phone in my hand. "Check the pictures in this and show them to Rin when she's better." I looked at her in confusion, but she just nodded to Rin and left without another word. I let out a sighed and opened Rin's closet. From there, I picked out a wore out t-shirt and her favorite pajama bottoms she always wore.

"Len." I turned around and caught her as she tried to walk to me, but tripped. She laughed drunkly and I pulled her up to steady herself. "Why do you look so sadddd? Did someone hurt youuu? Awww. Poor baby." I helped her over to the minifridge in her room and I got her a bottle of water.

"Drink."

"Bossy much?" she asked, pushing the bottle away. "Nah, I'd rather not. In fact, I'd rather talk about you!" Well...that's awkward. Her face turned serious in a matter of seconds. "Why do you hate me?" I looked at her in surprise.

"I don't hate you," I said, frowning. She pouted and took her clothes from me. "Where'd you get that from?"

"I'm not stupid~" she responded. "I can read you, you know. Don't take me for an idiot, Lenny." She threw her clothes on her bed and I placed her water bottle down on her table. She walked back to me and threw her arms on my shoulders for balance. "Sooo, why is it?"

"I don't hate you," I sighed. Rin never listens when she's drunk nor does she think. "Rin, please. Just go take a shower and drink some water." She smirked, whispering hotly into my ear.

"Take a shower with me~"

"No." She sighed and her grip on my shoulder tightened in frustration. Her face contorted into a concentrated sort of anger. She keeps saying I hate her, but it's nothing close to that. Rin's important to me. Which is why I don't want to see her hurt.

"Then sleep with me," she whined.

"...fine," I sighed. "Just go take a shower." She squealed happily and stumbled off for the shower. Rin and I used to sleep together when we were little because...um... I was afraid of ghosts when I was little. Shut up, don't laugh. I walked back to my room to change into a white shirt and my boxers, which is what I usually use in bed. As I turned to leave my room, two pictures on my desk caught my eye. One was of Rin and I while we were ten at the amusement park and on of Rin and I during our first day of highschool. Right before we split. It hurts how much we've changed and moved from each other.

"Len!" I jogged over to Rin's room and saw her trying to put on her shirt. "Help!" I laughed to myself and helped her pop her head through her shirt. She didn't put on her shorts yet, but is there really a difference between seeing panties and bikinis? Okay, maybe there was a slight difference, but I did grow up with this girl. "Thank youuu!~"

"What did you drink at the bar, Rin?" I asked, pulling the covers back. She hopped in and pulled my collar so that I'd fall on the bed too.

"I dunno, I just drank whatever Mikuokoko drank!~" she chirped, making me lay down. "Now, kiss me."

"Rin, that's enough," I snapped. "I'm not going to kiss you. I'll sleep with you, but that's it. Got it?" After all, Rin, you're an angel to me. I can't taint you. That would be cruel. Tears started forming in her eyes and I sighed, kissing her forehead and then her palm. The forehead kiss was my apology and the palm was for her to stop crying.

"It's not enough!" Rin whined. I couldn't stand much more of this. I wrapped my arms around her and switched our positions to where I was on top and she was on the bottom. She looked up at me with her wide, glazed blue eyes and glare straight down at her.

"Rin," I called. "If I kissed you, would you go to sleep?" She nodded and I kissed her on the lips, feeling her arms slid around my neck. I held myself by my forearms and slid my hands behind her head as she wrapped her slender legs around my waist. I could feel her force her soft lips harder on mine and it wasn't long until my tongue begged for entrance past her lips. I had to pull away for air and she was left breathless, just panting. "Go to sleep Rin." She nodded and I fell beside her, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>There 8D<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Name Len's girlfriends WITHOUT looking back at the other chapters 8D **


	11. Chore 11

**I'm sorry OTL I should have been more clear. Len's CURRENT girlfriends who are Gumi, Meiko, and Miki. **

**Neru was his past girlfriend, though 8D**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>I woke up Saturday morning to the warm smell of banana next to me. It was a strong, gentle scent, but I could recognize it anywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Len's sleeping face above me as last night's events hit my head like a bullet. Oh my gawd, what the fuck did I do? I knew it was a bad idea... Well. At least it's not like we did anything worse than kissing... I'm gonna hope Len thinks I forgot what happened last night. It would be way too awkward anyway. I could recall his face that night. Through the drunken haze, I laughed because I didn't want to see that disappointed look. When I stupidity asked him to sleep with me, I saw the reluctance. He really didn't want it. But, I remembered the kiss too. It contradicted his face to the point I just fell asleep instantly. Why am I such an idiot? I moved a slight inch and just like the memories, a thick pain shot through my head. Ouch! Hangover. I turned in Len's arms and tried to reach for the water bottle perched on my desk. I fell.<p>

"Whoa, Rin, are you alright?" Len asked, waking up in an instant. Now he wakes up?

"Y-yeah, my head just hurts really bad," I said, pushing myself up to the water bottle. "What happened last night?"

"You got drunk and asked me to sleep with you again," he said, sitting up. "Then we made out." Blunt much?

"Again?" I asked, lying. "I blame the others for making me go there in the first place."

"Well, maybe if you didn't leave the house in the first place, they would have never taken you any where," he stated. He placed his hands on my ribs and pulled me back up on the bed easily. "Rin, I'm not feeling good, can you make coffee?" I nodded and jogged downstairs, replaying that sentence. He was right; I should have never left the house. Then I thought of Mikuo. A flash of guilt ran through my heart and I almost tripped down the stairs. Did Mikuo have a girlfriend? Okay, I know what you're thinking. Len's the one with the three different girlfriends. But if you saw him with them, you wouldn't even tell. Why? Because it was obvious he didn't care about them. It was obvious to everyone except the girlfriends themselves.

"Bana!" I called. "Come here boy." As I set up the coffee maker, I fed Bana his breakfast and started making Len's. I wasn't one to whore around, but this... this was just...as bad as Len. I didn't want to be Len. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and heard Len slide himself into a chair next to the bar.

"Rin, I don't feel good," Len repeated. "Stay home with me today?" I pushed pancakes onto a plate and turned off the stove, placing the pancakes in front of him.

"You sure?" I asked. "Maybe I should call Gumi over. Or Meiko. Or Miki." His eyes widened and I realized I made a mistake. He wasn't suppose to know that I knew. He looked down and played with his food.

"So you know." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I placed the dirty dishes in the sink and sat across from him, eating my own pancakes.

"It was Neru," I told him. "I asked her to date you because I had a feeling you were hiding something from me." He continued to play with his food. "So tell me, Len. Tell me why I have to send someone to know what you're doing? Why can't you tell me anything anymore?"

"Rin, that's none of your business." I stood up and slammed my palms on the counter.

"Len! I am your caretaker! Everything you do is my business!" Len gritted his teeth and he threw his plate on the floor. He didn't even change yet and stomped to the garage. "Len!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped. He got into his blue BMW and drove off. I ran inside and picked up his phone, calling the most responisble person on there.

"Hello?"

"Piko, it's Rin."

"Well, look at you. Stealing Len's phone. Ha."

"Piko, I need a favor."

"Better be good."

"Len drove off angry. I need you to follow him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." I heard a sigh.

"Fine Rin, but this is the only favor I owe you."

"Just go Piko." I shut the phone and placed it onto the counter before cleaning up Len's mess.

* * *

><p>It was around twelve pm when Miku knocked on the front door. I was playing pool by myself in the game room when she came, but that only meant Miku was here to take me shopping. Again.<p>

"Ready to go Rinny?" she asked with a smile. "I'll make it up to you today by bring Neru. I promise she won't let anything happen." I rolled my eyes and she gave me a puppy dog look. I sighed and ran upstairs.

"Just give me a moment to change, alright?" I yelled.

"You got it!" she called. I switched my clothes out from my pajamas into a white and orange striped long sleeve shirt and white jean shorts. I slid my phone into my pocket and tied my hair up into two pigtails before running back downstairs. But Miku wasn't the one down there, Mikuo was.

"Oh hey Rin," he said, waving to me. "Kuku went back to the car. You know her."

"How could I not?" I asked, sliding into my favorite high tops. "By the Koko, about last night..."

"Don't worry about it Rin," he told me with a smile. "You're a great kisser." He winked and I rolled my eyes. We started walking to the car when he stopped and pulled my arm to him, kissing me straight on the lips. It felt rough and desperate. "Rin, go out with me."

...you know what I really wanted to say then?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go 8D<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What did Rin really wanna say? 8D**


	12. Chore 12

**I'm not gonna lie. Your answers make me happy C: **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Koko, can this wait till Monday?" I asked. "I sorta...made a date with someone and it would be awkward to cancel, you know?" Mikuo didn't seem shot down, but even more hopeful.<p>

"It won't matter," he said, with a smile. "You can go ahead with your date, I promise, I won't mind as long as you don't kiss him or anything."

"Koko, it's a fake date thing," I said, with a frown. "I might have to kiss him."

"Well...it's just once, right?" Mikuo asked. I responded with a shrug. Honestly, I wanted to say no (well, actually more like "F*CK NO" but I wasn't in the best mood that day). Mikuo was like a brother to me and he's a nice guy and all, but I just can't picture myself dating him. It's just way too awkward to date my best friend's brother. Like, seriously really weird. To me. By now, Gakupo had a better chance with me than Mikuo. I was just not very good at letter people down.

"Koko, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't like you like that," I said, gently. "It's not you, it's me. I'm just not that kind of person." Mikuo let out a sigh and gave me a small smile.

"I kinda thought you'd like a nice guy after dating Yuuma," he admitted. "I guess girls' tastes never change. Well, just know, I'll be there waiting if you ever need me." We kept walking in awkward silence until we got to the car. There has never been a louder place on the Kagamine Estate when I entered that car.

"Rin, I heard about last night," Neru said, when I slid into the car. "I can't believe how reckless these people are."

"Neru, where were you that night anyway?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, that's because it's family game night, remember?" she pointed out. "It's like, the only night every week where I actually have a curfew. It was in the contract: straight home on Fridays and I can have no curfew all the other days."

"That's pretty awesome," Lily said, giving me a hug. "My parents sent me to Kuku's because they hate having me run around."

"Lily, you're a freaking party animal," I said, with a smile. Mikuo started driving out of the Kagamine estate and Lily and I continued talking about irrelevant things. I wore a facade the entire ride. I wanted to talk to Neru alone, or at least a place where only she would listen to me. Neru was my closest friend out of my closest friends. We think alike to the point where sometimes the other called us twins. That's why I asked her to go out with Len. I had a gut feeling it would've turned out horribly.

"Yes!" Miku cheered. "We're finally here!" The minute Mikuo parked, she pulled Lily and Luka out, leaving the rest of us in her wake.

"She's s hyper, I swear," Neru said, sliding her phone into her back pocket. She looked at me and frowned. "As for you, what's the hell's wrong? Your face reminds me of the time I confirmed crap about Len- it's Len, isn't it?" Mikuo quickly caught up to his sister and I nodded to Neru. "Great. What happened now?"

"He drove off angry after I told him I knew about his little secret," I explained.

"I thought you said that you'd wait longer than that," she said, starting to walk.

"It was long enough." She sighed and we entered the mall before she started talking again.

"Rin, you told him today, didn't you?" I nodded. "And yesterday you got drunk which means that you probably slept with him again. Which-"

"Neru, Rin, hurry up!" Miku yelled. "Geez, you two are slower than Lily when she's loose with her parent's credit card!" Neru and I rolled our eyes and ran to catch up with them. Apparently, our convo can wait, but that's fine. Miku was always the most innocent out of all of us. That's probably why I liked her so much.

"Continue, Neru," I urged as we caught up behind Miku and the others.

"I'm not gonna lie, Rin," she said, taking her phone out. "Len's a freak. Len's a real freak." She went through her phone and showed me a few pictures of them together. "I want you to look carefully at these. Anything thing that pops out at you, tell me." I went through the pictures and there were about five or six pictures in there. I continued going back and forth until I found something in the third pictures that caught my eye.

"That looks like my bow," I said, pointing to Neru's bow. She nodded and pointed to the next picture. "So, my bow?" She took the phone from me and repeated the slide of pictures. "Alright, this is the first picture. What do you see in here?"

"Uh...I see you on Len's back," I said, looking at the picture.

"What else, Rin?"

"Uh...you're at a park?" Neru groaned.

"Look at my hair Rin!" she snapped.

"Uhh...it's long?"

"My hair's held back with two pins like you always do!" she snapped.

"Okay?" She skipped the rest of the pictures of her and turned to the pictures she took of Gumi. "Gumi? Neru, you take a lot of pictures."

"Rin, I want you to think," Neru repeated. "What do you know about Gumi? Her habits? Her talents? Her abilities?"

"Nothing."

"Oh my cellphone, SHE LIKES THE COLOR ORANGE AND WEARS IT CONSTANTLY," Neru hissed, almost going into a rage.

"Whoa, are you alright there?" Lily asked, turning around. "We don't need rage, Neru. Plus, you're attracting attention." Neru glared and continued.

"So?"

"Meiko. Her attitude mirrors yours down to a T. Miki is the best singer in the Eagles and you have the sweetest voice I've ever heard. You and I both have blonde hair. I'm gonna hate to spell this out for you Rin, but-" Luka turned around and pulled Neru up front with her.

"Didn't you say you were gonna go with me to that place?" she asked. Lily locked her arm with mine and dragged me to another store.

"Rin!" she chirped. "Look! Isn't that your favorite store?" She dragged me inside and I felt like they were trying to drag Neru and I away from each other. I wasn't stupid, I understood what Neru was trying to get at, but I didn't like to take things wrong. Maybe Len liked me. I could always just talk to Neru later... I watched as Lily run around the store.

"Damn it, do you ever answer your phone?" I turned around and saw Piko right next to me, panting as if he had been running. "Nevermind that. It's Len. He's been in a car accident."

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo late OTL<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Do you like Piko? 8D**


	13. Chore 13

**I actually love Piko :D -shot-**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"He's in the hospital, Rin," Piko said, grabbing my arm. Lily stepped out of the store and looked at Piko in surprise. "Lily, I need to steal Rin. Don't you dare try to stop me or I'll tell her your dirty little secret, got that?" I watched as Lily's eyes widened and her head nod furiously. "Rin, let's go. Hurry up." He easily picked me up and threw me on his back, making myself have to cling onto his shoulders for dear life. On the bright side, Piko was on the track team so we got to his car in a matter of minutes. He opened the back seat and threw me right in, then procede to get in the driver's seat to start his car.<p>

"Piko, how bad are his injuries?" I asked, crawling into the front seat. He didn't respond, but I buckled in my seatbelt before repeating the question.

"I'm not sure," he said, quickly. "Now, can you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." I looked out the window, mentally abusing myself. This was all my fault. If I hadn't opened my big mouth, Len wouldn't have driven off angrily... If it was a serious accident, it would be all my fault... "Rin. What happened?"

"W-what?"

"What happened?" he asked. "You did something, didn't you?"

"...how do you do that?" I asked, turning to him. "How are you reading my mind like that?"

"You think almost exactly like Len," he explained. "You both have the same habits. It's weird, but it's useful. Have you ever noticed that Len gets too quiet when he's thinking about something?"

"...I do that too?" He nodded and I released a sigh. "This morning, I had a terrible hangover. I had to make breakfast and do everything like normal, but I didn't watch what I said. I admited to Len that I knew about his three different girlfriends then it evolved into a fight..." I looked up and found Piko driving into a spot next to the beach. "Piko! We should be-"

"Over there." I looked ahead and saw golden boy himself, sitting alone on the beach. "Here's the truth; Len was never in any accident. I just needed to take you around for a bit." I glared at him and almost lunged for his throat.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed. "I THOUGHT LEN WAS HURT! PIKO, ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH-" He clamped his hand over my mouth, pushing me down into my seat so that he was hovering above me.

"Don't say a word," he warned. He slid his silver jacket on my top half, covering my face and tugged my shorts a bit to wear he could see my panties. "Len's coming; I don't want him to know you're here." I heard someone knock on the window above me and Piko rolling it down. "Dude, a bit busy here."

"Whoa, sorry," Len's voice said. "It's kinda surprising though. You never showed interest in any sort of relationship before."

"What can I say?" Piko asked, rubbing circles on my inner thigh. "I gotta have some sort of release, right?" His hand move to where it was slightly pushing up my shirt.

"Well, well, that's surprising coming from the Ice King," Len said, with a chuckle. "So, who is she?" Piko kissed my hip and I muffed a moan I didn't even mean to let out.

"Well, I believe that isn't your business," Piko responded. "Now go."

"Fine, fine, but I'll be spreading the word that Piko finally got over M-"

"You love Rin, don't you?" Piko interupted. But, the interuption felt like...something he had to say to save himself. This was getting a bit awkward...

"Piko, shouldn't you be entertain-"

"Len. I've seen you look at her. You love her like that, don't you?" Piko repeated.

"...of course," Len responded. "We grew up together. Of course I-"

"Len. We both know-" I gently hit the side of Piko's leg. "I'm sorry, babe. One more minute. We both know that you love her more than that. Am I right?"

"Honestly, dude, I don't know," Len replied. "Looks like your girl's getting testy. I'll see you later. I should probably apologize to Rin or something." I heard his footsteps as he walked away and I pulled down the jacket. Piko was barely two inches away from my face.

"Listen to me," he said. "Stay down. He's watching. Len's curious, he wants to know if he can."

"We aren't doing it!" I hissed in a whisper.

"Relax, we don't have to," Piko said. "Since I'm on top, I'll do most of the show. All you have to do is scream."

"Oh yeah, I'll scream alright," I snapped, sarcastically. "I'll scream bloody murder!" Piko gave me one of his signature ice, cold glares and placed his hand against the window and the other against my door. "What-"

"I'm rocking the car, now shut it." He locked his knees and I watched as he focused on rocking the car. "F*ck... Rin, push against my chest, I'm losing balance." I placed my hands on his chest and helped him stay up.

"Dude, this is so awkward," I said, straining a bit. Piko nodded and finished shaking the car.

"Mess up my hair."

"What?"

"Just do it then put this back on." He pointed to the jacket and I started messing his hair up. "Shirt too." I grabbed his shirt in fists and just completely messed up his sihrt. "Alright. Stay down." He slide off me and I pulled the jacket over my head as he started driving off. "I'm gonna take you back to the mall. We're still on for that date tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, make sure you fix your own clothes. It looks like we actually did sleep together."

"Ew."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not gonna lie; this chapter was difficult to right D8<strong>

**Question of the Day: Have you played the game "The World Ends With You" ? **


	14. Chore 14

**I'm sorry if I made you into a PikoxRin fan OTL (I have a bad habit of pairing everyone with Rin -shot-)**

**I don't own anything but the plot (like a boss).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the shopping trip thinking about Len and Piko. It's like my entire exterior was on some sort of autopilot mode as my mind drifted into an ocean of my own thoughts. Sometimes, I checked up on reality to find myself either trying on some clothes or being pulled to yet another store by someone. Len didn't know how to feel about me. Honestly, I wish he did so that we could be close like we used to be. I want that more than anything.<p>

"EARTH TO RIN!" Miku screamed in my face.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. We were in line at the mall's cafeteria, getting some food. "Oh, sorry. Uh...I'll have those."

"Rin, what's wrong?" Miku asked. "Ever since you showed up with Piko, you've been spacing like crazy. I am your friend Rin. You can tell me." I waved my hand at her.

"Don't worry about it, Kuku," I told her, with a smile. "It's just something I've got to figure out for myself."

"...it's something you can only discuss with Neru, huh?" Miku said, paying for her food. "Rin, we're all here for you. We're your best friends. Even me. I do make mistakes, but that's because I'm human. It doesn't mean I can't help you. We're all here for you, I just want you to know that." I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, let's have a slumber party," I offered, paying for my own food. Her eyes immediately sparked to life.

"That's a great idea!" Miku beamed as we walked to the table. "How about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy tomorrow, but how about new weekend?" I asked.

"Alright!" she said, setting her Styrofoam box down. "And I'm pretty sure Luka has something she needs to do tomorrow too. Alright, next week...Friday?"

"What's next week on Friday?" Lily asked, as she and Neru sat down next to us with pizza.

"Oh, we're planning a slumber party on Friday," Miku said, with a smile. "And Neru, no excuses. You HAVE to come." Neru sighed and took a bite from her pizza. "And since it was Rin's idea, we're going to have it at her house."

"No," I rejected. "Len's going to hit on all of- not you Neru, put that knife down- again. Or probably disturb us."

"Oh come on," Lily said, with a smile. "It's gonna be fun messing with Kagamine outside of school." Mikuo and Luka finally joined us and Miku went on to explain to them.

"Wait, I'm not included with this, right?" Mikuo asked. "Because I'm no-"

"Yes you are, Koko, now shut up," Neru snapped. "Right Rin?"

"Don't look at me," I said, sipping my soda.

"Totally," Miku said, smirking. "It'll be fun, Koko. You ARE Rin's lapdog, AREN'T you?" Mikuo glared at her, but it was obvious to everyone that he'd do anything I'd ask. But, lapdog seemed a bit too...mean. I pretended not to listen and continued eating my food. "Anyway, it'll be interesting...in fact..." Miku pulled out her phone and started texting away. If I'm not as stupid as I think-

"Are you serious, Kuku?" Neru asked, looking at her phone. Yup, I'm not stupid. Miku just answered with a smirk. "Alright. If you say so, crazy bitch."

"Hey!" Miku cried, faking sadness. This was normal, don't worry about it. Miku and Neru's contrasting personalities makes them the most interesting pair.

"You two, stop it," Luka said, with a soft sigh. "I've been meaning to ask, but where did you and Piko go off to? I'm pretty sure he's one of Len's cronies and no one you'd like to go near."

"He's a smart guy," I said, wiping my mouth. "Very smart- no. Shrewd. He's shrewd. He works the people around him into doing his own will whether they know it or not. He just needed me to do some favor for him that required getting someone jealous."

"So basically, he asked you on a date, didn't he?" Luka asked.

"He asked me that a while ago," I responded. "He just took me to see something that was...unusual. I'll elaborate when we get back to the car." I turned back to Miku. "Which reminds me, Kuku, I know it's been a couple of days, but...you seemed depressed." She looked at me in surprised.

"Kuku's not depressed," Lily said, looking at her. "She's fine, you're imagining things, Rin."

"No, I'm not," I insisted. "Kuku- no. Mikyuu," she flinched, "that was your nickname for him, wasn't it?" I've been blind to my friends, but now I can see... "You fell for Kaito, didn't you? It was something meaningless and now you miss him."

"I was thinking the same thing," Mikuo said, looking up. "Kuku, have you ever notice how you try and plan too many things at the same time? The routes we take to our classes? The girls you hate because they're promiscuity?" Her gaze dropped. "I'm surprised you noticed, Rin." It was the only thing I was good at: reading people. It was something I naturally had talent in. Everything else I did was because of practice and trial with error.

"Luka's been quieter than she's ever been in a while," I pointed out. "She's been...more motherly. Lily's been more defensive of others and Neru's trying to avoid something. Since when have we been hiding from each other?" Everyone stayed silent and I stood up. "How about we'll resume in the party, alright? It seems like a better place." They all looked at me and nodded.

"Are you going home, Rin?" Miku asked, softly. They were all thinking now.

"Yes, I'll get a ride home," I said, chucking my trash into the garbage. "Wipe those looks off your face. If I see them on Monday, I'll personally smack each one of you with a bat."

"You're right," Luka agreed, with a smile. They all let out a breath and placed a smile on their faces, pushing back their own thoughts to the back of their minds.

"We'll see you on Monday, Rin," Lily said, waving. "And remember, you're wearing MY outfit first."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, laughing. "Bye!" I walked away and pulled out my phone, calling Len's phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, can you pick me up?" I asked, placing my palm over my open ear. "I'm at the mall. And hurry. I'm alone."

"Got it." I heard the ending beep and placed my phone back into my pocket. At least he wasn't mad at me anymore, but a new question popped into my head.

What was Len to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: What do you think Neru's been avoiding; Lily's been defensive about; Luka's been more motherly about?<strong>

** :)**


	15. Chore 15

**You readers never cease to amaze me o_o Some of you correctly guess Luka, but Lily and Neru still have yet to be found :)**

**I don't own anything but the plot *insert witty comment here***

**P.S. No censors for words in here, because it would tone down the seriousness of the story.**

* * *

><p>I waited about ten minutes before Len pulled up in his car, but as soon as I got in, I was greeted by a deadly silence. We didn't talk until we left the mall and Len finally released a sigh. He kept looking at me every once in a while before talking.<p>

"...I'm not stupid Rin," he said, sounding a bit defeated. "You were with Piko at the beach, weren't you?"

"What?" I asked, trying to hide the shock in my voice. How in the world did he know? This is NOT good. How in the world? "Why in the world would I be with-" He pointed downwards and to my shorts.

"I can recognize those specific shorts anywhere," he said. "Those are your favorites. You wear only that brand of shorts when you're going to the mall...or sleeping with my best friend." When I saw the look on his face, it felt like I was shot through my gut. He placed both hands on the wheel again and focused once again on the road. I couldn't respond...I felt awful.

"I didn't sleep with Piko," I said, my hands turning into fists in my lap. "He just didn't want you to see me-" Len swerved the car into a stop and grasped both of my shoulders, pinning me against the car door. I let out a cry as pain shot through my back.

"Why?" he snapped. "Damn it Rin! You're driving me fucking crazy! Do you have any idea what the hell I do for you? You're killing me, Rin! You are fucking killing me!" There was so much misdirected rage in his eyes, but it caught me completely off guard because Len wasn't crying. He wasn't faking it anymore. I really did hurt him...

"Len...you're hurting me..." I whispered, carefully.

"...the least you could have done was notice me." He released his grip on my shoulders and continued driving back to home. I couldn't say anything; everything he said hit hard. He parked inside the garage and immediately left for his room. I slowly got out and entered the living room as Bana lifted his head slightly to my direction. I climbed the stairs and entered my room, throwing my purse onto my desk. I went to take a shower and changed into a red spaghetti strap and short, black, cotton shorts before walking out onto my balcony to water my plants. The sun was just setting and the wind started to pick up.

"I feel like an idiot," I said to the wind. "I hurt him...and I don't even know how but...I think I have the idea..." I walked back inside my room and shut the balcony door before running to Len room and knocking on the door carefully. I could hear Len's feet thump as he walked to the door and I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly.

"I want to talk to you." He thought it over and let me into his room, closing the door after me. "...Neru explained a lot to me. A whole lot." I sat on his bed and crossed my legs as I looked up at him. "...she observed you more than I ever had. And I was stupid." He stood in front of me. "I'm really sorry Len." He let out a wry laugh and pushed me down onto the bed before crawling over me.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he asked. "You're trying to link whatever shit you can think up, huh? Damn it, Rin. I thought you of all people would have kno-"

"You love me." He face froze and I looked up at him with a sigh. "Len, Neru said you love me."

"...when I was talking to Piko, I was telling the truth," he said, looking down to where I couldn't see his eyes. "I couldn't be sure of what I felt of you...till I confirmed that it was really you with Piko. Damn it, Rin. I almost wrecked the car when I found out. I almost drove us off a cliff...but I couldn't. Because of you." I pulled myself up into a sitting position and looked him straight into the eyes.

"How long Len?" I asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"...from the time you started to date Yuuma," he replied. "I hated it. I hated his fucking guts. In fact, I still fucking hate him. I hate him because he hurt you. Fucking hell, Rin, I love you." He stared me straight in the eyes and I felt as if I were struggling for my breath. His head dropped and he sat up on his knees. "And I know you Rin. You don't like me like that. I've been driving you away so much, it feels distant, doesn't it? You can't see me as your lover because all I ever was, was your best friend. It fucking sucks being only your best friend. Do you know how much it hurts, Rin? A lot." No...I...

"Len..." He flinched.

"Every time I hear that tone in your voice, it pisses me off," he continued. "Because it means I did something wrong, but you think it's from pity." I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off again. "You want time to think, huh? That's what you were going to say, but you always make up your mind the minute you say that. Then you'll force yourself with me. I don't want that Rin." He got up from the bed and looked back at me. "But, I'll give you that time. One week. I'll live in the main house until then." He started to leave, but I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Let me speak!" I screamed into his back. "You never let me speak, Kagamine!" I could feel the tears I was holding back starting to flow out. "Let me say what I have to say for once!" He stayed silent, but he turned so that I was buried into his chest. "I-I-I!"

"...you?"

"I...I don't know!"

"I know that."

"But...what I do know is that I don't want you to leave me here!" I screamed, muffled by his shirt. "Len! Don't leave me! Do you know how painful it was for me when you started pushing me away? You kept leaving me! I-I... What was I suppose to do? When you first started, you wouldn't return home for weeks! I barely knew anyone and Yuuma was the only one who'd talk to me! Damn it Len! You know how I feel about being alone! My parents left me alone and now you want to too?" I pounded my fists against his chest, but he held me up. He easily picked me up and sat on the bed, holding me closer to him. "Being alone...it hurts so much... It makes me think...of every thing that I shouldn't... Of course I loved you, but when you started to leave, I couldn't stop crying...I..." I couldn't even look him in the face. I finally understood my own thoughts now. I had no idea that I felt abandonment, but it was clear as glass now. Telling him all this...felt as if a weight lifted from my shoulders and was replaced by Len's embrace.

"Rin...I won't do it anymore," Len whispered, as I started to calm down. "I promise. I'll never leave you alone again."

"H-how can I-I?" He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. Fire spread through my body and sweetness doused the fire in a balance.

"You can because I'll prove it to you tonight. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>*cough* I'm not gonna lie. I wish Renn- I mean Lezun, was here to take the blame of writing this. Sadly, I cannot D; <strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What did they do that night? (And no, they did not play Monopoly. That would require too much screaming and groaning. -shot-) **


	16. Chore is Change 16

**Guys, please. They totally played Assassin's Creed. *handflip* -Zuzu**

**BS. You know they did it. -Lele**

**No, you shut it because you don't write this with me :D -Zuzu**

**We don't own anything but (Zuzu) owns the plot. (But seriously though, they did play Assassin's Creed cuz that game's amazing.)**

**Rin's outfit: danbooru .us/post/show/925207/alternate_costume-blonde_hair-blue_eyes-blush-casu**

**P.S. When you read this chapter, please don't hate me :c Lele said it would be a good twist to this story. ; w ; **

**Sureeeeee blame it all on me :( -Lele**

* * *

><p>That next morning, I woke up next to Len, holding his hand as we did when we were little. Sometimes, we fell asleep together but we were up all night playing. This time was different; Len was closer to me than back then now. Last night, he did something to me that I didn't expect. He didn't have sex with me, pervs, but this night he offered to sleep together like we used to do. His hand was warm and comforting. He was awake, with one of his hands with me, another on a laptop he was using at the moment. He looked down at me with a small smile and I let go of his hand to stretch.<p>

"Good morning, Rin," he said, softly.

"Morning," I yawned, sitting up. "When did you get up?"

"Not too long ago," he said, placing the laptop on the side table. I crawled out from under the covers and grabbed my phone on the table. One message. I opened the message as Len tried to read it behind my back. "Who is it?"

**PiKoU: **Rin, I'll pick you up around four.

"Oh, it's from a friend," I said, deleting the message instantly. "Um...I actually...uh..." Len raised his eyebrow at me. "Planned a date and today's the day..."

"Cancel it."

"Excuse me?" I asked, frowning.

"Cancel it. The date. Tell him to fuck off. You're mine," Len said, glaring at my phone. "You are, aren't you?"

"With that attitude?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You must be joking. And plus, it's not a real date. He asked me to help him get revenge." I clasped my hands together and gave him a wide eye look. He let out a sigh and nodded.

"Don't be out for too long," he said, getting off the bed. "I'm gonna hunt down Gumi and the rest. I'm breaking up with them." He headed to his room and I dropped my phone into my bag. Neru was right then...Len did date those girls because of me...but I can't help but feel that something was a bit off. I took a shower and dressed in a peach shirt that was held up by two straps that tied around my neck into a bow, black tights underneath tan shorts than were rolled up a bit, belt included, and a pastel pink poncho. For shoes, I wore half inch pink shoes that looked like flats. I fixed my hair into a low side ponytail that had a fuchsia ribbon to hold it together.

"Len, I'm heading out," I called, walking down the stairs. Len was feeding Bana his breakfast and looked towards me.

"Alright," he called back. I opened the door and closed it behind me before I climbed up the front step to the road in front of the house. I could feel Len's gaze on me, but it slowly disappeared as I walked to the middle of the drive way and out of his sight. Piko's car pulled up in front of me and I quickly got in, signaling Piko to drive as fast as he could out of there.

"So, how are you with Len?" Piko asked as soon as we left the Kagamine property.

"He knew it was me you were with," I told him and for the first time, Piko was shocked. "A lot of crap happened and now I'm his girlfriend."

"...that seems...kinda...rushed?" Piko said, carefully. "I don't understand something, but it doesn't feel quite...natural. No. There's something that's off."

"I understand that," I sighed. "I feel-"

"That's it," Piko said, stopping my train of thought. "It's you. You're the one that's off."

"Me?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes, you," he said, frowning slightly. "Because I know Len and Len loves you to the point where every time you pass by us, he'll stop mid-sentence and try to follow you without being seen for a bit. But what about you? The real question here isn't you Len loves you, it's if you love Len."

"Of course I do!" I snapped. "He's the closest person to me...we've been together ever since my parents..."

"It's making more and more sense as you continue," Piko said, nodding to himself. We finally got to the mall and started walking. "Were you all alone when you were little?"

"No, because Le-"

"Was there? He was the only one there, wasn't he?" Piko asked. "And then he started leaving you, right? So the only person in your life was gone. What did you do after that Rin? Did you cry or did move on from it?"

"..." My head dropped down and I stared at my feet. "I-I...I...did cry! I know I did!"

"Rin. I don't know what's going on in your head, but you didn't cry," Piko said. "Not one bit. You stared straight ahead of you, but you held that blank stare in your eyes. As if you were dead. As if you never truly realized what was happening. Do you even remember how you met Miku? Neru? Any of your friends? Rin. What do you remember?"

"...it's none of your business!" I snapped. "Y-you don't know anything about me!" Piko stopped and lead me over to the railing that looked over the bottom half of the mall.

"Rin. Where was the first place you met your friends?" he asked me.

"I met Miku...uh...at school," I said, thinking about it.

"How?"

"Uh..."

"Rin. You met Miku through me," he explained. "I felt sorry for you so I lead you to Miku who cared for you as if she where the person you've been with almost your entire life. But what about Len? Did you once ever think that-" I clamped my hand over Piko's mouth and glared at him. No. I knew where exactly I met Miku now. I met Miku and Neru through detention. I was causing a commotion during class and so I was sent to detention with the rebel Hatsune and the violent Neru. Where in the world did he come up with this? And I know I love Len. It was a feeling I can't even describe, but the best I can do is say what I can about being with him. It's warm, as if everything in the world was right and safe. Len was always there. He was always there to cheer me up and get me going again.

"Piko. Since when did you get so good at planting suggestions into people's minds?" I asked, laughing slightly. Piko smirked.

"So you saw through it, did you?" he asked. "Whatever. I was just trying to get you to cry. That way, I could have held you."

"It's a fake date, why didn't you just ask?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because I'm in control, Rin," he said, his smirk growing wider. He placed his face closer to mine. "Kiss me, do it. She's here."

"Can't I just kiss you on the cheek?" I asked, frowning. Piko growled a bit, but his eyes were shifty. He quickly hooked his hand to my back and pulled me closer into a rushed kiss. My heart raced and my cheeks flushed as I instinctively clung to Piko's shirt. The kiss...it was so warm...as if it felt my past pains and gave me comfort that made up for it and more. As soon as we broke apart, Piko's eyes were wide with a shock and a blush clearly defined his cheeks. The only other person that gave me a kiss like that was Len just last night...

"Holy shit," Piko breathed.

"Piko?" a voice called. I turned around and saw Miki standing there with Len. He looked as if he were going to kill someone, but I knew he was going to pick the wrong person. I wish, I really wish that Len would have tried to kill me instead. It was my fault. Something screamed at me from the beginning when I first started talking to Piko and now I know what it was. It was a warning from the girl in my heart.

She screamed, telling me I would be in love with two guys at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM. -Lele<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Did you see that coming? 8D**


	17. Change is Gone

**If you think Piko was a jackass in this story, you should read my other story "The Perfect Assassin". He's the ultimate jackass there :'DDD -Zuzu**

**I'm saying this right now, if this disturbed your heart, it's disturbing mine VERY much. ._. -Lele**

**Guys, stop that. We all know how this is gonna end. -Zuzu**

**Something bad happens, then something good happens, then they get married. Right? -Lele**

**Damn straight. Honestly, if you look back at all of our stories (not one shots) they all follow what Lele just said. -Zuzu**

**We're that uncreative. OTL -Lele**

**We don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Piko," Len started. "Out of all the people, Rin. PIKO. My best friend!" Then he turned to Piko and gripped the collar of his shirt, slamming his back against the wall. "And you, you're a complete jackass!" Piko gritted his teeth and shoved back at Len, fire burning in both of their eyes. I turned to Miki and saw tears running down her face. She looked at me and frowned, running off as people crowded around to see Piko and Len fight.<p>

"Fuck you!" Piko snapped. "You knew I loved Miki and you stole her away like you've always stolen everything from me! Well, guess what? Rin's mine! How does it feel to have something of yours taken away, Kagamine? Why is it that everyone around you has to lose something but you never do? Fuck, man! Just give me ONE think you DIDN'T have to STEAL from me!"

"Like hell!" Len snapped back. That's when he threw a punch right into Piko's stomach. About twenty people gathered around as the guys kept on punching at each other. The mall cops had to come in and tear them apart before they caused serious damage to each other. Piko was immediately sent home, but I took Len from the police, claiming him to be my brother since we both looked similar. He sat silently on the bench as I filled out his information on a clipboard. The things they said got to me, but it was mostly what Piko said about Len and how he stole from Piko. I handed the information back to the cop and pulled on Len's arm. He hit my hand away and stood up.

"Len-"

"Don't fucking talk to me, Kagami," he snapped, coldly. He strode out of the room quickly and I had to run to catch up with him. I followed him out to his car and he let me in, driving us both home in complete silence.

"Len, what did-"

"Didn't I say not to talk to me?" he asked. The way he said it brought tears to my eyes. As if we were complete strangers or...as if he didn't accept my existence. "Fuck. You're crying aren't you? Stop it. It's annoying me."

"...Len I-"

"I hate you," he interrupted. "I don't want to see you ever again. Do you hear me?"

"...no," I said, my hand turning into fists. "Len, I want to say something! Why? Why is it so hard to speak to you? I never kissed him, Len! He forced me to-"

"But you liked it." I felt my breath cut. "Miki and I stood there Rin. You guys kissed for five minutes. Damn it Rin..." His knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel and every word he said shot at me like a bullet. "Not even one day, huh? I can't even fucking have you for one fucking day before you go and make out with some other guy!" I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "I'm tired of it Rin. I'm tired of not being able to trust anyone. I wish I never met you." We swerved into the Kagamine estate and instead of head to his house, he left me in the car, angrily walking into the mansion. I slowly got out of the car and cried, walking back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

News travels fast here at Crypton, so it's virtually impossible to keep a secret for more that an hour. Today was Monday and the entire school buzzed with gossip. Something big must have happened recently, but everyone spoke so quietly, I barely heard a thing. When Mikuo and I met up with Neru, Lily, and Luka, I noticed their somber looks and a somewhat dead look in their eyes. It was as if life drained out of them, but I didn't understand why and neither did Mikuo. I opened my mouth to ask why, but Neru placed her hand up to stop me and Lily handed me her phone. It was an article written by the school's gossip central and I showed it to Mikuo.

"Are they serious?" Mikuo asked, as he paled. Neru nodded and showed her own phone to us. It was an email from Rin herself.

**Rinhart (at) vahoo . com: **Neru, I trust that you'll relay this message to everyone, but...I'm going away now. It's just a bit hard living here, so I'm going to America now. But...before I go, I just wanted to say that I'm grateful to have you all as my friends. Thank you for everything and I'll never forget how amazing all of you are. There's one more thing that I figured out about all of you. Your secrets. I'll keep them close to my heart for as long as I live. Neru, please confess to Mikuo. You two are cute together. Lily, I'm sorry, but I can't love you that way. I can't love anyone that way anymore. And Luka, make sure you love your baby with all your heart. It will return that love. Miku, I want you to tell Kaito you love him and then ignore him. I promise, he'll want you back. And finally, I want all of you to take care of Len. He's just a little boy and he needs love that I can't give to him. I'm begging you. Please protect him. Thank you all again,

Rin Kagami.

"She's going away..." I breathed out. "But...why? Why would she...?"

"It happened yesterday," a voice sounded. We turned around to see Gakupo walked up to us. He stood by Luka and held her hand. I know it wasn't a good time for jokes, but now I know who the father is... "Rin and Piko went out to the mall on some sort of revenge date. Apparently, Piko and Len had this sort of rivalry ever since Len kept 'taking' everything from Piko so in revenge, Piko wanted to steal Rin away. But before that day, Len and Rin finally got together. And Rin fell for Piko just like that."

"...and now she's moving to America?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I think there are two reasons to that," Gakupo explained. "One, is that she found relatives over there and two, because Len said that he wished that he'd never met her."

"They're both idiots!" Neru screamed. Everyone in the hall looked at her. "So stupid! Not even thinking about anyone but themselves! We need to go over there and knock some sense into both of them!" She started heading for the door, but Lily grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop it, you're causing a ruckus," she said, quietly. As Neru turned, I clearly saw the tears running down her face as she slapped Lily.

"Don't be stupid!" she hissed. "You love her more than I do and you know fully well that you don't want her to leave!"

"HEY!" I snapped, going between both of them. "Fighting and yelling won't solve a thing! Lily, Neru's right! We need to go after Rin! She's being completely irrational, but that doesn't mean you have to be violent Neru!"

"Hey...you're talking about Rin Kagami, right?" a soft voice asked. We turned our attention to a young boy standing in front of us, wringing his hands.

"Yeah, what of it, Lui?" Neru asked.

"She's gone," he sighed. "Four hours ago, Teto, SeeU, and I helped her on her plane. She's gone." I felt as if my heart stop, turned to ice, and crumbled into the pits of hell. Lily dropped her face into her hands and started sobbing as Mikuo ran to Lui and gripped the collar of his shirt, angrily.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he snapped.

"I didn't want her to cry anymore," Lui said, solemnly. Mikuo's eyes widened and he released Lui's shirt. "I love Rin and if you love someone, let them go. She wanted to find herself so we helped her. She told us that if any of you were to go to the airport with her, you would all try to hold her back. Rin can tell people their own personalities and why she can, I have no clue, but... She can understand herself and that she isn't perfect."

"Knowing her," Luka cut in. "She's running away from here to escape pain, not to find herself, Lui."

"No, I think it's even between the two," he responded. "But when she's strong, I have a feeling she'll come back."

* * *

><p>During lunch, everyone ate on the roof, but I went down to the cafeteria to see Len talking to Kaito and Gakupo. He looked happy... Was he GLAD Rin was gone? I tapped his shoulder and got his attention. He immediately changed faces when he was me.<p>

"Please Len, I need to talk to you," I begged. He nodded and I pulled him away to the outside of the cafeteria. "Do you know about Rin?" His attitude turned sour.

"What about her?" he responded.

"Do you know she went to America? That she left?" I asked. Len's face broke. His arms that were crossed fell to his side. His face immediately paled and he couldn't look at me anymore.

"...I..."

"Len, did you even notice it?" I asked. "Did you even notice that she was gone?"

"...I thought she left earlier than normal to avoid me," he breathed. "I thought...how long has she been gone...?"

"Right now? About eight hours, I think," I told him.

"I'll tell Piko," he said.

"No need. I'm right here," Piko said, walking up to us. "Is she really gone, Miku?"

"Yes."

"Then all we can do is wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Silly, this isn't finished yet 8D <strong>

**There are two parts to this story and here's where the title really gets in. :) **

**Question of the Chapter: Where is the second half of the story going to start? **


	18. Change is New

**AND HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SECOND HALF SO YOU GUYS DON'T KILL ME 8D; -Zuzu**

**Make it long, Zuzu, we put Perfect Assassin on hiatus for this BT - Lele**

**You mean I did BT -Zuzu**

**We don't anything but the plot!**

***Kouhai means underclassman (Sempai upperclassman)**

* * *

><p>As the plane touched down on familiar soil, I looked out the window to see the starting autumn leaves create a small tornado as if to greet my arrival. Here I was again, a place I selfishly ran away from to prevent myself another hurt. Why was I back? It was sudden and my cousins tried to convince me to enroll back in my American college, but I felt as if Japan was where I truly needed to be. As I stepped off the plane and into the tunnel that linked into the airport, my heart started to race as if it wanted to jump out of my chest and take the next plane back to America. American life was...much different than life in Japan to the point where their pizzas were bigger than my own head. I'm surprised I barely gained any weight from living there for eight years. I wore my blonde hair in an upwards ponytail along with my favorite loose, white dress that fell at my knees. On top, I wore a brown half jacket and white ribbon sandals on my feet.<p>

"You're finally here!" a familiar voice called. I turned to see a young man walk towards me with his arms out stretched and a goofy smile on his face.

"Lui!" I called, running and giving him a hug. "I missed you!" He responded my giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek and nodded.

"I missed you too, Rin," he said, tucking his hand back into his pockets. He seemed so grown up now... Back in high school, he was the kind of guy who would probably be called out to be a girl, but now he had a nice, lean, muscular built and I'm pretty by now he had some kind of girlfriend. Probably SeeU. "It's so different talking to you in person instead of on the computer. Geez, I'm so awkward..." I laughed and patted his head.

"You're fine the way you are," I said, giving him a smile. "Now be a good kouhai and help me get my stuff alright?" He laughed and we head down to the carousel where my orange bag spun around on the metal conveyor belt. Lui pulled it out and we walked over to the car. "Lui, I've been wondering something...are you dating SeeU?" He looked at me in surprised and tried to hide a soft blush on his cheeks.

"You really wanted to become a psychologist, don't you?" he asked, answering me. "And yeah, she's waiting in the car. She'll be screaming the minute we get in view-"

"Rin!" A flash of pale blonde hair shot into my arms and almost knocked me over if Lui wasn't there to catch us. "Sempai! Oh my gosh! It's been so long! I missed you so much!" I smiled and I hugged her back as Lui placed my luggage in the trunk of her car. Well, my old car that I gave to her. "I've been taking car of your car, Sempai!"

"I'm glad," I responded, looking back at it. I opened my mouth to say something else, but my stomach grumbled and Lui and SeeU laughed.

"A bit hungry there?" SeeU asked. I nodded and embarrassingly scratched the back of my head. "Alright then! Let's go out to eat! I bet it's been a while since you've had authentic Japanese food, right?"

"You have no idea," I said, getting into the backseat. "America's awesome and all, but seriously. The food there is made for giants or something." SeeU started the engine and drove out of the parking lot onto the highway. "So, how are...?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Lui asked. SeeU gently punched his arm, whispering something. "I want to give her a choice, SeeU. Well, Rin? Do you really want to know?" I hesitated and played with my fingers for a moment. "Rin?"

"I want...to know about Piko," I finally said, pushing the thoughts of Len away for later. "How is he?"

"Piko, huh?" Lui asked. He mulled it over and tapped his fingers lightly on the arm rest. "He's...pretty much the same. Cold, isolated. He mouths off to anyone he possibly can. He was the valedictorian in high school and so he goes to Crypton Universe now." I felt my pulse.

"You two are going to Crypton as well, right?" I asked.

"You got it," SeeU responded. "Almost everyone from the high school goes to Crypton. And so are you, isn't that right?"

"...yeah," I responded. "Hopefully, I'll be able to graduate early or something. I'm pretty smart myself."

"You? Serious?" Lui asked. "Last time you were here, you said you failed that last test." I rolled my eyes and waved him off. SeeU drove into a open restaurant which still served breakfast since it was ten in the morning. We were seated at a window booth and placed our order to the first waitress.

"Wow, that didn't hurt my ego at all," I said, sarcastically. I looked out the window and Japan's streets were as busy as ever. "...do you think we can stop over somewhere?"

"If you're thinking about the Kagamine Estate," SeeU said, frowning. "Then no. That place is practically deserted."

"What? Why?"

"It's because the Kagamines haven't been into their house in five years," Lui said. "It's gotten so bad, the entire mansion is in some sort of cryostasis or something. No one lives there anymore." Lui saw the frown on my face and released a sigh. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to go visit. The place is still in a pretty good condition under Len's orders. Every year, the maids come back and clean the place up-"

"...Lui, I've been wondering," SeeU interrupted. "How do you know this?"

"...I get bored, okay?"

"So your idea of fun is watching maids clean up houses?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Not like that," Lui snapped. Thank goodness our food got here.

"Here you go," the girl said, placing our orders down in front of us. "Lui, SeeU, who is this?" I looked up at the waitress and felt my heart stop. She almost dropped my plate and Lui gave me a smug look.

"You should get back to your job, Neru," Lui said, waving his hand. "There are other people you need to serve, isn't there?" She held her hand up to his face and shook her head.

"They can wait," she said, examining me closer. "...Rin?"

"Um...yeah?" I responded, kind of nervous. "H-hey Neru?" She frowned, crossing her arms. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Don't you 'hey Neru' me!" she snapped. "You left us eight years ago and all you can say is 'hey'?" I coughed and pointed around the restaurant, making her shut up with a blush. "Kagami Rin, do you have any idea how much I've missed you? We've all missed you! ...why are you here?" When she was speaking, I started eating along with SeeU and Lui, so I had to wipe my mouth before answering.

"First, ouch," I said, faking hurt. "I'm here to further my own education. And second, I missed you too." I continued to eat and Neru was called back into the kitchen. "It's great to see Neru again. She's as...tsundere as ever." SeeU snickered.

"You have no idea," she said, with a smile. After light conversation, we finished our food and Lui happily picked up the tab.

"So where are you going now?" Neru asked, picking up our dishes.

"...the abandoned Kagamine Estate," I answered, carefully. She looked at me with a sad happiness filled look.

"You stupid, stupid girl," she said, shaking her head, with a laugh. She handed me a piece of paper and smiled. "That's my phone number in case you forgot. See you later, Rin." She walked off and I stuffed the paper into my bag. I looked to SeeU and Lui and we started for the Kagamine Estate. In my heart, I was scared to see what I'd find.

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness, I didn't believe this story would go that far xD <strong>

**Question: What will Rin find?**


	19. Change is Reunion

**I'm so bored right now lolz I've been playing around with a couple of new OCs.**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the back of SeeU's car as we drove towards the Kagamine estate. My hands were folded on my lap, but I couldn't sit still. My heart was beating faster than it's ever been...but why? There was no actual change for Len to be there, right? Right? No. There couldn't be. Still, I can't be too relaxed. Would anyone there even remember me? I hardly doubt it. As we drove in, I noticed that no one stood guard at the gate. There were no lives to protect then. Everything seemed...more dead. As if no life was allowed into the estate. SeeU drove the car to the main mansion and I opened the door, immediately walking up to the front door. I grabbed the rusted knocker and let it strike the door three times. No answer. I looked back at SeeU and Lui, but they waved their hands at me, urging for me to continue. I looked over to the potted plant and lifted it up to reveal an old key I kept there in case I ever needed to enter the mansion again. I'm surprised it was still there. I used it and opened the mansion door. As it opened, the automatic lights kicked up and the entire foyer shone brightly of mahogany floors and golden walls. A chandelier hung over head and stairs hugged the walls as they all directions lead into dim hallways.<p>

"Name?" I turned to my side and saw a screen hidden in a panel on the wall flash a bright blue.

"Rin Kagami," I responded.

"Welcome home, Rin," it responded in its robotic voice. "Video playing in 3...2...1..." It projected an image of Len's mother in front of me as if she were eight years younger than she actually was.

"Hello Rin," the hologram said. "Welcome home. You must be in shock to see no one at home. I'm very sorry about that. You see, Len's father and I have embarked on a fairly long business journey and we're probably not there. All the property is Len's responsibility and Bana was sent to live with Miss Hatsune. Please take care of yourself, Rin." With that, the hologram vanished and the screen turned dark. I attached the mansion key to my key ring and turned around, locking the mansion doors behind me.

"Rin?" Lui asked. I heard the confusion in his voice.

"There's a house," I replied, waving my arm towards the direction of Len's house. "Over there. That's where Len and I used to live. We don't need to take the car, just follow me." They nodded, reluctantly, and followed me as I walked through the shortcut to Len's house. My heart started racing again as the house came into view. It looked perfect as if I were never gone from it. But that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was that the light in the house were on.

"This?" SeeU asked. I couldn't take it. If I were to see anyone, my heart was going to shatter from the anxiety.

"Please, let's turn back," I said, carefully. I heard it. I heard the weakness in my voice.

"Turn back? Why? We were just having a party." Lui immediately swung in front of me and placed his red baseball cap onto my head, pushing me to SeeU. She wrapped her arms around me and I gripped her shirt, trying not to die.

"Piko, what are you doing here?" Lui asked, sharply.

"What? I can't go to my best friend's day-before-college party?" the voice responded. "By the way, who is that? And I'm sure you weren't invited, kid." Footsteps. Approaching. God, please help me.

"Piko, stop bothering them. They're inviting just like everyone else. Which reminds me, are those guards at their posts yet? They're so lazy."

"No, they're probably drinking or something," Piko responded.

"Hey SeeU, who's your friend?" the voice asked. I could feel their gazed burning into my back.

"She's a new student here," SeeU said, releasing me. "She's somewhat unsteady on her feet so I had to catch her." I turned around and kept Lui's cap on low. "She's really shy, so please don't bother her."

"Hey now, by the time this party's over she'll be as drunk as the rest of us," the voice replied. I backed up with a small frown. Never will I drink. I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to drink. I never got over my little...drinking problem. "So, Miss, what's your name? I'm Len Kagamine and this is my estate." There were two things I could do...I could run or just tell them...

"Hey," SeeU called. "Are you...?" I reached around my head, pulled my ponytail out, and gave Lui his cap back. I let my hair fall down before looking back at both of them.

"My name is Rin," I said, my hand holding my left arm. "Rin Kagami." They both looked at me as if they saw a ghost because they instantly paled. I noticed the differences in their looks. They were both towering a foot above me and Len no longer kept his ponytail. His hair was pointed a bit upwards where as Piko's didn't change a bit.

"Rin..." Len breathed. "You...came...back..." He approached me with wide eyes, reaching forward as if to touch me. I gasped in surprise as Piko immediately circled his arms around me.

"You're real," he said, surprised. I pushed against him, dreading his touch.

"Let go of her!" Lui hissed, helping me push Piko back. He stood in front of me as if he were my older brother. "She just came back today, don't hurt her!"

"Don't give her another reason to go back to America!" SeeU screamed, standing in front of me. I saw lights shining from behind me and the screech of tires coming to a halt.

"There she is!"

"Rin!"

"She's here!"

"Okay, time to avoid the onslaught," Lui said, immediately picking me up. "SeeU, the car! Go!"

"Wait everyone STOP!" I screamed. "STOP AND LET ME DOWN!" Everyone seemed to freeze and the car lights died down as Lui placed me back on my feet. "Okay. I want to get one thing straight here. I came back for my own education and not for any other reason." I turned to the people who came out of the car. "Miku. Lily. Luka. Mikuo. Neru. Don't hurt me. Got it?" They nodded, a bit sadly. "...alright. Come here."

"Rin!" Miku screamed, almost tackling me. I was smothered in their arms and after a while, SeeU and Lui had to pull them off of me. They were all asking me questions, but I was focused on Len and Piko talking to themselves behind us. I wanted to talk to Len.

"Guys, can you head to the party?" I asked, looking at them. "Oh and Neru, I'm getting back at you later for not telling me before that there was a party here." She winked at me and the others started to head inside. I grabbed Miku's arm and whispered carefully in her ear. "Miku. I want to talk to Len alone. Can you get Piko out of here?" She looked at me and winked.

"Hey Piko, I've been meaning to ask you a question," Miku said, hooking her arm around his and obnoxiously dragging him away. I'm glad that even now, they're still people I can trust. I looked back at Len and he walked up to me...glaring. This wasn't any glare. It was a glare that he gave only to those he really hated...or couldn't forgive. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and it never lightened. He looked at me as if I were an annoyance that would never leave. Slowly, my heart started to sink.

"Why? Why did you leave?" he asked. His voice was deep and cold.

"You wished to never meet me, so I left."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Education," I responded. "I went over this."

"No. Why did you come back to the estate?"

"Bana. I want my dog," I said, lying. Eight years dulled his senses of me and my new tricks. He fell for it immediately and his glare faltered.

"Rin...I should have never said what I said that day," he said. "I'm an idiot and you know that. Rin, I loved you with all of my heart and just seeing you with Piko... It killed me and I said things I should have never said." He looked at me straight in the eyes and I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Please forgive me." He placed his left hand on my cheek and I placed my hand on the back of his.

"Len..." I called, closing my eyes. "I-" My hand dropped as my eyes sprung open. His face was several inches away from mine as if he were going to kiss me.

"Rin?" he asked, surprised. I grabbed his left hand that was on my cheek and peeled it right off, feeling the cool metal on his finger.

"Len...you're married, aren't you?" I said, my right hand slowly pulling out my phone.

"Rin, I-" I took out my shone and used the light to clearly see his hand. Sure enough, on Len's ring finger was a golden ring of marriage.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Akisame for providing your reaction :) I swear, you're a real life Rin. -shot- But seriously your brother needs to get off that voice changer. -SHOT- I less than three you!~<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who's Len married to? **


	20. Change is Rejection

**Well, Rin, I knew ye well. -Zuzu**

**What does that mean? o_o -Rin**

**:) -Zuzu**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p>"Wow..." I breathed as he drew his hand back quickly. My heart settled and a smile stretched on my face, but it instantly turned into an angry glare. "You got married and never invited me! Len Kagamine! I thought we were friends!" He looked at me in surprise, but I just gave him a sad smile. With my eyes, I begged him just to go along with me for once. At least he still knew how to read that look. He replaced his own worried look with a guilt smile and forced a laugh.<p>

"I'm sorry, but someone didn't give me their number when they decided to go to America," he said, awkwardly. "So, are you coming to the party or what?"

"I wish I could, but I really should go check in with the boarding at Crypton," I said, with a sigh.

"Oh come on, you can do that tomorrow," Len urged. "At least come inside and say hi to everyone again. I'm sure they missed you."

"Can I meet your lovely wife?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"How can I not introduce you to my wife?" he asked. This was so awkward, it was as if a wall was placed between us. We walked to the party and entered in. Music was blasting everywhere and people danced as if they were in a club. There were so many people drinking on the bar and plenty of people were skinny dipping in the pool. Now, I spent my life in a small, quiet neighbor hood in America. My cousins raised me with manners so that I could change myself. But all this made me sick. To my stomach.

"Rin, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Piko, with a book in his hand.

"Yeah," I said, regaining my posture. "How have you been, Piko?"

"A bit pissed since you left without a warning," he responded. "But, happy now that you came back."

"Happy? About me?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I hardly doubt anyone other than friends would have been happy about me coming back."

"What? You don't count me as a friend?" he asked.

"No, no at all," I said, as we started walking. "I found you more of an acquaintance than anything else." We went up to the roof of the house were blue cushioned chairs next to the fire place was. I loved it up here when I was little just because it was just so relaxing. "Actually, I found you more of a jerk."

"Wow, thanks," he said, sarcastically. He leaned against the stone wall that protected from falling over the side and I sat in a blue seat next to him.

"But, you seem more open now," I said, resting my chin on my hand.

"Maybe it's just you," Piko said. "If anything, I doubt Len knows anything about me anymore."

"Sounds like you two are strangers," I replied. "Either that or Len's not very good at reading people." Piko gave me a smirk and his silver eyes reflected the moon's light.

"Then you and I are the same," he answered. He changed the subject. "How was America?"

"It was alright, if you prefer large amounts of food in crazy sizes," I said. "How was Japan?"

"The same," Piko replied. I watched as he walked to the chair and sat down. "You know that Len's married." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded. "Do you know to who?"

"...am I allowed to guess?" I asked.

"Go ahead." I stood up and walked to the railing, looking downwards to the pool below.

"I think it's Gumi," I breathed.

"You're a smart girl," Piko replied. "Yes, she is indeed Gumi Kagamine." I turned around and looked back at Piko.

"And you...made up with Miki, didn't you?"

"...Rin, somethings can never be that easy," he replied. "I haven't seen her ever since." His eyes bored into me like a cat looking at it's prey. "I've been waiting for you."

"What? Why?" I asked, frowning. He stood up and started walking to me.

"Don't act as if you didn't notice it that day, Rin," he laughed. "When we kissed."

"I'd rather not," I said, slipping away from the railing. Only idiots get trapped like that. "That kiss was never suppose to happen and you know it." He licked his lips and I shivered.

"That doesn't mean you didn't like it," he said, inching closer. He came closer and closer as I kept backing up, turning every few times.

"Piko," I said, frowning. "Don't come any closer." He stopped and laughed, holding his hands up.

"Fine," he said. "But things have changed Rin." I relaxed and started walking to the stairs. "You'd be surprised on how much everyone has changed." I left him up there and headed down into the loud noise they called a party. I found SeeU and Lui talking to Len, but they looked pretty pissed off. I walked over and placed my hand on SeeU's shoulder.

"SeeU, I really need to go to the dorms now," I told her.

"Wait, don't you want o see my wife?" Len asked, stopping us.

"I've already met her," I said. "It's Gumi, right? Good choice Kagamine. I've got to go."

"At least let me see you guys off," Len begged. I looked at Lui and he nodded.

"Okay," I said. "But don't you dare follow me to my school." We walked out of the party and to SeeU's car which was still parked out the main mansion. Lui and SeeU walked ahead of us to give Len sometime to talk to me.

"Rin...you're not jealous, are you?" Len asked, looking at me. I wanted to scream at him: HELL NO! I AM PISSED THAT YOU WENT AND MARRIED SOMEONE. But Of course, I couldn't say that. I trained myself not to.

"No, actually, I'm really happy you found someone," I told him. "Now, if only Miki came back and talked to Piko. Maybe I'll finally be able to relax."

"...Rin. I need to know." He stopped and I stopped right beside him. "I need to know if you still love me."

"Aren't you married Len?" I pointed out. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the back of the main mansion. He pinned me against the cool stone exterior and stared at my eyes. "Len..."

"Do you love me?" he asked. "Rin, do you love me?"

"Len, I can't tell you that," I said, frowning. I gently pushed against his chest. "You're married! I can't! It's adultery..." Len pounded his fist against my head and I flinched.

"Rin, damn it!" he yelled. "Just say something and I'll be with you! I promise I'll divorce her, just say you love me!"

"I can't!" I screamed. "I can't do that to Gumi! I can't!" I need a lie. "And p-plus I have a boyfriend back in America!" I looked back up at him and he looked back in shock. His arms dropped to his sides and he carefully backed away.

"...it's nice to see you again," he spoke. He turned around and walked back into the forest. I fell to my knees and felt tears running down my cheeks. I did love him but... I couldn't hurt Gumi. She's always been so nice...so gentle. I just couldn't do that to her. No, not at all.

"There you are, Rin." I couldn't look up to see who it was. "Alright, let's get you back to the car." It was Lui. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"That was a lot of screaming," SeeU said, walking beside Lui. "Do you think she's alright?" I wasn't alright. I wanted to run away again. I wanted to return to America and lay in the arms of my closest friends there. ...I want them here...

* * *

><p><strong>And so we shall meet Rin's friends in the next chapter :)<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who are Rin's friends? **


	21. Change is Restarting

**Well, one of her friends is an Engloid BD Yeah, I didn't use the Engloids because I wanted to use Vocaloid3. :)**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Here's Rin's Apartment: freshome . com/2011/10/25/select-modern-apartment-design-by-tectus/**

**Note: I know there's only 3 rooms in that apartment, but I'm making it so that four of them share two (two in one room, three in another) rooms and one gets a room to HIMSELF. Yeah. That's right. WE'RE BUNKING DOWN COED STYLE. BD**

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I sighed, falling on to my bed. After spending a few years at an American college, it was refreshing to be in a Japanese college. Crypton University was just as prestigious as its high school counterpart. The dorms where amazing apartments and even the middle class had amazing dorms. The dorm design we chose for the dorm was a sort of Greek style with the color scheme being blue, white, and gray. By we, I meant my friends from America. They decided to "support" me and come over to Japan. I don't know how, but they got in...not that I doubt Cul's IQ, but she could do better... Anyway, when I told them I was leaving America for Japan, they immediately started packing their bags, saying that they wanted to come.<p>

"Rin!" I heard my friend yell. "Open this door! I live in that room too!" I laughed and pushed myself off my bed, opening the door. Ring Suzune strode in with her bags and fell almost immediately on her bed on the other side of the room. "It feels good to be on land!" I tugged on her shirt and she flipped over on the mattress. Ring was the first girl I met when I attended school in America. She's somewhat of a bossy person and tends to be unintentionally rude at times, but other than that, she's a really good friend. She's always defensive about the people she cares about and she's just a person you have to learn to get along with. When I first met her, she was at her locker and spotted me. Out of all the people in that hallway, she started speaking in rapid Japanese as if she's done it before. It was sort of a 'You're a Japanese person? I know Japanese too!' moment. Honestly, I thought she was really annoying at first, but I love her. She helped me learn English and after six years, I pretty much got most of the language down. We spoke in Japanese too, so that was pretty awesome.

"So, how are the others?" I asked, as she sat up on her bed. She started unpacking and I jumped back onto my own bed.

"Okay, so you know how Cul loves her rock music, right?" Ring asked, in English. When I talked to my American friends, I tend to switch back and forth as a sort of habit. I nodded. "So she kept blasting that stuff on the plane and you know how Aoki is. Girl can't stand that stuff. So, they had like this argument and like Oliver had to step in to shut them up. "Did you know Oliver brought James?"

"His bird?" I asked.

"Yeah, apparently, the dorm is letting him keep it," she responded. In a matter of minutes, she finished unpacking. "That thing is still in his room. Speaking of rooms, we scored big time. It's a good thing you came here and claimed the room with the biggest balcony."

"I know right?" I asked, smiling.

"Also, Yuzuki, Aoki, and Cul are sharing the room next door," Ring said, placing her clothes in her personal closet. "It's the biggest room and it's like two beds on the floor and a ladder leading up to the one bed that's raised on a platform. It's pretty sweet."

"That's good because for a second there, it sounded like Oliver and Cul were going to share a room."

"Are you joking?" Ring replied. "No way am I letting Oliver anywhere close to her. That guy is so sweet, he'd probably be her slave."

"He's a gone man, Ring," I pointed out. "Not your weak little cousin anymore." She sighed and brushed through her hair with her hand.

"I guess you're right," she said, stretching. She walked over to me and pulled me up. "Alright, let's go get the others!" I nodded and she frowned, immediately examining my face. "...have you been crying?"

"What?" I asked. "N-no! It's just been a while since I've been here and-"

"Rin, don't lie to me," she said, frowning. "Just say yes and nothing else. You know I'd leave it alone."

"...thanks Ring," I mumbled. She smiled and continued to tug me to the living room. As soon as we got there, Yuzuki was flipping through the channels on the giant flat-screen in the living room, Aoki was checking out the kitchen, Cul was out on the balcony, and Oliver was still probably in his room. "Hey guys, so how's Japan?" Yuzuki muted the TV and stretched out on the white couch.

"So far, I'm enjoying it," she mewed. "Do the people here speak Japanese as fast as you, Rin?"

"Yeah and I doubt they know English, so don't even try it," I said, walking around the couch. Cul came into the room and closed the balcony behind her, throwing her arms over my shoulders in a hug.

"Well then, at least we know enough Japanese to move around here," Cul replied, with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Aoki said, gracefully walking into the living room. "Unlike you, my parents taught me all of the Asian and European languages."

"You know, blue girl, sometimes, ya piss me off," Cul said, from above me.

"Cul, chill out, Aoki, you too," Oliver said, walking into the living room. "Oh hey Rin." I waved to him and he fixed his shirt. "So, are we all just gonna stand here or is Rin going to take us out to eat?"

"Well, I can do the second, but I'm not paying," I replied.

"So it's settled!" Cul beamed. "We're letting Aoki pay!"

"Alright, let's not piss Rin," Yuzuki called, as we all headed for the door. "Ring, you coming?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get my jacket-" A slip of paper floated down from her and I picked it up. "Rin! Don't!"

"...this is mine," I said, frowning. "Why do you have it?" It was Neru's number that was safely inside my bag.

"I just wanted to...uh..."

"It's not a boy, Ring."

"Oh. Nevermind then. Who is it?"

"An old friend of mine," I replied. Oliver opened the door and stepped out into the red velvet carpet of the dorm. The closest room to our was like...a good half quarter mile away, estimated. As we all filed out, I waited in the middle of the hall, looking up and down the isle. "You know, I'm just surprised that they let you shared your dorm with us." Oliver gave me a smile and a wink with his good eye. His other eye was blind from birth, but you couldn't tell just by looking at him. Actually, I'm pretty sure it still sees color.

"Let's just say I have connections around here," he replied. "And I can tell your accent is disappearing from your speech. That's good."

"Really?" I asked. "I don't want to forget Japanese!" He laughed.

"I don't think you will." He pulled out his phone and waved it. "Now, what did you want as a favor again?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna tell you out here," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's too public."

"Of course, princess." He slid the phone back into his pocket and I looked back at the girls. "Okay, what's going on?"

"...does anyone have their keys?" Cul asked, pointing to the lock. I released a sigh and locked the door. "Alright! Let's get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>And soooo this is where I ask you if it feels like a new story because of the new characters I brought in. And yes. There's gonna be conflict. OHOHOHOHOHO. -shot-<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: How do you feel about Oliver? **


	22. Change is Crying

**Here's the list of Rin's new friends so you guys can remember: Ring Suzune, CUL, Aoki Lapis, Yuzuki Yuzaki, and Oliver.**

**Her old friends (group): Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita, Luka Megurine, Lily, and Mikuo Hatsune.**

**I hope that clears a bit up :) Also, there's a reason Rin has new friends. It's because this is the second half of the story and I'm too lazy to split this up. -shot-**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"So, where should we eat?" Cul asked as Ring drove us out of the dormitory's parking lot. We rode in her light blue Mazda5 she's renting out here and I sat in the third row in the back with Oliver. I'm glad the Mazda5 has seats for six or one of us would be sitting on the roof or something. Ring and Cul were in the front and Yuzuki and Aoki were in the middle which was probably the best for us since Aoki gets along better with Yuzuki. "Because if no suggests anything, we'll go to the place Rin's cute little junior suggested."<p>

"Wait, what?" I asked, looking at her. There was a sparkle in the red eyes and I bit my lip. "What do you mean my junior gave you? Was it the girl or the boy?"

"Both," Cul answered. "Ring. Step on it." Ring snatched the paper from Cul's hand and read over the instructions, turning onto the highway. Oh no. They wouldn't screw me over just like that...would they? I thought that they'd be careful not to! As I saw the gates, I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my face to my knees. No, no, no! I can't handle this TWICE in one night! Why would they do this?

"Hey, isn't that the note where to NOT bring Rin?" Aoki asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but why not check this place out so Rin can tell us herself?" Cul replied. "Right Rin?" I looked up and saw their eyes staring at me. Ring continued up the Kagamine Estate until we reached the house once again and the party continuing as it had been hours ago. "A party? You didn't want to go to a PARTY? Rin, no offense, but have you lost it?" Ring parked the car next to the garage and everyone started getting out.

"Cold feet?" Oliver asked. I looked at him and slowly nodded. "I gotcha." He gently pulled my out of the car and picked me up as if I were a child again. This was so embarrassing! "Ha! You're just like a little kid, Rin!" I blushed and frowned a bit.

"Oliver! Let me down!" I whined.

"I would, but you're the one holding on to me," he laughed, throwing his arms open. I actually was clinging to him. I jumped down and released my breath.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" Ring yelled to us. "Geez, if you're gonna act like a couple, at least do it somewhere where you flaunt it in front of people!" Oliver stuck his middle finger to her and I laughed.

"Let's go Rin," he said, offering his hand to me. Truth is, Oliver and I have dated before, but we decided to take a break. It was awkward at first, but we just became close friends. Honestly, he knew me better than Ring, Cul, Aoki, and Yuzuki. I happily took his hand and he lead me down the steps, but he held my left hand which meant that he kept looking back at me with his good right eye. At the bottom of the steps, guess who he bumped into?

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry..." Oliver apologized. I walked to his side and squeezed his hand, frowning. "Come on, Rin. Let's have fun!"

"Rin, welcome back," Len replied, coldly. He stood next to Gumi who's arms were wrapped around his neck. Apparently, we disturbed them making out. "Wanna introduce me to your friend?" I looked down at my feet and Oliver squeezed my hand back.

"It depends, who are you?" Oliver replied, in English.

"...What?" Len asked, confused.

"Oliver, you're speaking English," I said, warning him. "And don't bother, it's not important."

"Gumi, go inside."

"But Len!-"

"Go inside!" Len snapped. Gumi flinched and ran inside, trying to find someone she knew. "Anyway, just repeat yourself, Oliver. I can understand English."

"I said 'It depends, who are you?'" Oliver repeated, in Japanese this time. "I'm completely fine speaking Japanese."

"Len Kagamine," Len responded.

"Oh so you're Len," Oliver murmured. I tugged on his sleeve. "Don't Rin, I got this."

"What's going on here? Should you all be inside enjoying the party?" Apparently, someone enjoys making my life hell. Piko walked to us and gave me a sly smile. "Hello Rin, who's your friend?"

"Oliver," Oliver replied. "Rin, would you like to be left alone with these guys?"

"No!" I yelled, placing both hands on his arm. "I-I mean..." Oliver kissed my head and smiled.

"I gotcha," he whispered. He turned back to Piko and Len and I carefully tried to leave them. Oliver gave me the chance, so I had to take it. As I walked inside, I saw people laughing and dancing like crazy. I guess that's what happens when it's the last party before college begins. I walked up to the bar where everyone seemed to leave their cans everywhere and drink like no tomorrow. I sighed and leaned against the counter with my face in my hands.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw Ring looking at me with a frown. "You're not suppose to be sad! It's a party! Have fun, Kagami! Geez, I swear, sometimes, you're just a killjoy, you know. Where's Oliver? Wasn't he with you?" She reached behind me and shoved a plastic cup into my arms. "You know, I've never seen you drunk before. You've never drunk in front of us, so go ahead and do it now! It's not your first time, right?" I looked down into the cup and saw clear liquid reflect the light. Grain alcohol.

"That's a good idea, Ring," I said, looking at her with a smile. "I think...I'll be stupid for once." I placed the cup to my lips and tilted my head back.

"Rin! What are you drinking?" I removed the cup and saw Miku standing five feet away from me. "Are you insane? You're drinking?"

"Hey! Rin can do whatever the fuck she wants, bitch," Ring snapped. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Rin's old friend!" Miku walked to me and grabbed my wrist. "And I know what alcohol does to her. Rin, put it down. Don't be stupid."

"...I want to be stupid," I snapped. "For once in eight years, Miku, I want to be STUPID. I'm tired of worrying about Len and Piko! I just want ONE NIGHT where I could just let my hair down!" Miku looked at me in shock, but her face turned into a sympathetic one.

"I'll go tell the others to watch out for you then," Miku sighed, hugging me. "Do what you want..." She left and Ring frowned, looking at me.

"Rin, what happens when you get drunk?"

* * *

><p>Ring POV<p>

"Do you really want to know?" Rin asked, exhausted. I glared at her and she sighed. "Fine then. Follow me and make sure that Oliver's not around when I'm drunk. He wouldn't be able to...handle the situation." Handle? Is she crazy? What kind of drunk was Rin? Even after all these years, I can't STAND it when she keeps secrets from me. I'm suppose to be her best friend! I'm not suppose to be kept in the dark. I'll admit, I'm jealous when she does open up to Oliver and it's annoying because she's never tell me the same things she's said to him! Why is she so trusting of guys anyway? I want to YELL it in her EAR that trusting guys like that is the best way to become an open target for them! I followed Rin outside and saw Oliver talking to a silver haired man and a blonde man. I prefer Oliver's shade because it was a soft yellow than the other guy's shocking yellow. Was it bleached or something?

"Rin, you're back?" Oliver asked, frowning. "Why didn't you go?" All three of the guys turned to her, but only the electric blonde guy reacted to her cup.

"Rin, what's in the cup?" he asked, glaring. She smiled a dark smile and waved the cup at him before she starting drinking. My eyes widened as she drank it all and walked up to him, throwing the cup at him. He caught it and looked at me. "What was in here?"

"Grain alcohol," I answered. His eyes widened as Rin approached the silver haired guy who held a bottle in his hands.

"Piko~" she cooed. "What's that?~" He smirked.

"I'll let you have it if I can feed it to you," he replied.

"Gimme!" she screamed. What the hell? Was she an addict? Piko, I'm guessing his name was, took as much of the liquid he could and Rin accepted it without hesitation. What the hell? Was this how Rin was back here? No wonder she refused to drink! I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"Ring, was it?" a soft voice asked. I looked to my side and saw the teal bit- Miku at my side with a dark look. "The alcohol hasn't even kicked in yet." She was joined by two blonde haired girls, a pink haired girl, and a teal haired boy. "Luka, Lily, restrain the boys. Neru, Mikuo, make sure Rin doesn't enter the party. I'll hold Rin back when it comes."

"It?" I asked, glaring at them. "What happens? Does she go ballistic?"

"No, if were that, it'd be much easier," Miku replied. "Once she lose control-" I felt the air around me become hot. I mean REALLY hot. I looked back at the guys and they were pulling on their collars. Rin's eyes were navy colored and her hair seemed fuller, prettier. His lips were pink and her skin was glowing. What the fuck? The sound of bodies hitting the window sounded behind me and I turned around to see about twenty people pressed up against the glass.

"Why is it so hot?" I asked, fanning myself.

"It's Rin," the blonde girl with her hair down replied. "When she's drunk, she releases pheromones and they're strong."

"When Rin's drunk, she attracts and uses the guys she can...sometimes, even girls," the other blonde girl with a ponytail to the side continued. I looked back at the guys and Piko was in the process of taking his shirt off while Oliver was debating whether or not to do it. The shocking blonde didn't looked phased at all...just really uncomfortably hot. "That's Len. He's the only one who's able to withstand her pheromones from such a close distance. Trust me, Lily almost jumped Rin before."

"What's wrong, girls?" Rin asked, looking at us. "Aren't you going to come over here and join us?" Piko stood behind her left shoulder and Rin had her hand placed on his cheek while Oliver kissed her hand.

"That's it, take them down," Miku ordered, pointing at them. Immediately, the pink hair girl and the blonde girl with her hair down rushed at Oliver and Piko, struggling to pull them away from Rin. Len took that chance to grab Rin by the shoulders and pull him to her. "Neru, Mikuo the people indoors." The teal haired boy and the other blonde girl proceeded to enter the house and close the blinds to prevent people from witnessing.

"Ring! What's going on?" I watched as Cul, Yuzuki, and Aoki ran out from behind Neru and Mikuo to me.

"Why is it so hot?" Cul hissed, grabbing at her chest.

"It's Rin," I replied, pointing at her directions. "Girl's a pheromone monster." That's when I heard crying. We all felt the heat fade into the cold night and turned to Rin. She was crying. Oliver and Piko looked as if they just realized what they did and Len looked somewhat sadly at Rin.

"It's over," Miku said. "...and Neru won the bet."

"Sweet!" the blonde girl with the ponytail cheered. The others groaned and placed ten bucks each in her hands.

"Whoa, whoa," Cul snapped. "What just happened here?"

"It's simple," the pink haired woman spoke, walking to me. "When Rin's drunk she becomes a flirt and releases pheromones to attract people to her. Then we made a bet, but we couldn't act on it till now because she went to America. Len's the only one who's able to make her stop." She crouched down and picked up Rin's plastic cup that rolled over to her feet, smelling the inside of it. "...this isn't grain alcohol, Miku. It's...Sprite."

"Wow, I'm impressed," the teal hair boy spoke. "She taught herself how to control it." Neru, I'm guessing, elbowed his ribs.

"You were one of her previous victims," she said, half glaring at him. "You don't get to be impressed."

"That girl," the pinked hair woman said. "She's still just a child. Bring her home after she lets go of Len and make sure Gumi doesn't see or it'll be messy. Miku, Neru, Lily, Mikuo. Let's go." One by one, they disappeared back into the building and the image of Rin crying in Len's arms was burned into my memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Long chapter is long, but I enjoyed writing it BD<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Each of Rin's new friends is either the opposite of her old friends or similar. Try to pair them up :) Here, I'll give you the most obvious: Ring = Miku **


	23. Change is Wanting

**Okay! Let's get this going. I'm extremely tired and it's almost 1 am. OTL**

**I don't own anything but the plot. :)**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

My head pounded ruthlessly against the inside of my head and as I opened my eyes, the pain's volume turned up to the maximum. The bright light shone at my eyes, through the open window and I sat up, groaning in pain as I heard a shifting. Across from my bed, Ring's bed was unmade and completely distorted, but that's not where the shifting came from. My left hand was clenched onto soft fabric that had heat coming from below it. I followed my hand unto the face of a sleeping blonde man. Judging by the outfit, it was Len. I reached over the bed and grabbed my bag of medication I kept for emergencies. Out of it, I took two painkillers to ease the pounding in my head and finished four cups of water before looking back at Len. Alright, I'm ready for this...I think.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed?" Len groaned and rolled to his side, facing away from me. "Ugh, get up!" I placed my foot on his back and easily pushed him right off my bed onto the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" he hissed, sitting up on the floor. "Can't a guy get some sleep without you pushing him off?"

"Yes, if he wasn't married to one of my friends!" I snapped. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your house with your wife?" He smirked at me and crawled back onto my bed.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he asked, with a sly smile. Time to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You know that blonde guy who was with me?" I asked.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," I snapped. "Now get the fuck out."

"Good, then we'll just get married and pair-" I struck him across his pretty face on both cheeks. Never has it been so useful to be ambidextrous. Len was serious PISSING me off.

"Len. Go. Away," I hissed. "You're pissing me off! Don't even joke around me about leaving your wife! Just stop it! Do you have any idea what you're even saying? Get off my bed!" He looked down and I started taking in deep breaths since that rant left me breathless.

"...Rin, do you even know how I got married?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm pretty sure at a church and shit," I snapped. He looked back up at me and pinned me to the bed, glaring with his ice blue eyes.

"Rin. Listen to me," he hissed. "It wasn't me, Rin. I didn't want to marry her! Do you hear me? It was arranged!" His hands gripped mine and his fingers intertwined. "Rin...I still love you." His face was way too close to mine, I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "That's why I wanted to know if you loved me, Rin..." He leaned in closer, his lips a centimeter away from mine... Then his phone rang.

"Y-you s-should answer that," I mumbled. He sighed and reached for it on the table.

"It's Gumi," he said, flipping the phone open. Immediately, he changed his voice to mask his annoyance. "Hello?"

"_Len! Where are you? You said you'd be back by now!_" Gumi's voice whined from the phone.

"Sorry, I still need to take care of Rin, she's really sick," he lied. I frowned and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"_Rin's so lucky to have an older brother like you, Len. Alright, I won't be selfish. Tell her that I hope she feels better, okay?" _Gumi responded. The call ended and Len dropped the phone back on the bedside table and resumed his position on top of me.

"Len...she loves you," I mumbled, gripping onto his shirt. "She's just so sweet...Len... please don't hurt her..." He growled at me and I looked at him in surprise.

"So what you're saying is give up my happiness?" he asked. "I don't love her Rin...I love you."

"I can't do that to her, Len!" I felt tears fall from my eyes. "I can't hurt her..." I closed my eyes to prevent more tears from forming. I didn't want to hurt Gumi by taking her lover away, but at the same time I wanted Len back.

"Rin..." I felt Len run his thumb over my eye. "Just once, tell me what you want." I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes, watching my reflection. "Pretend as if we were sixteen again. What do you want, Rin?"

"I...I want..." I whispered. I couldn't even finish my sentence before I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him to me in a kiss. He hungrily kissed back as his left hand slid to the back of my head and his right arm hooked underneath my back. His touch was fire and every second longer in the kiss made my skin heat. I could hear the bed creak as we kept moving. After a bit, we broke apart for air and I stared into his eyes. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Rin," he answered.

"I want-" Someone knocked on my door and we both looked towards it, quickly. "W-who's there?"

"It's Ring!" she called back. "Gumi sent Piko over to pick Len up! So-"

"Ring! Stop yelling!" I called. "I have a hangover!" I looked back up at Len and he sighed. "Y-you should..."

"Go? I know," he replied. "Just give me one more kiss before I go. Please..." We sat back up and I kissed him on the forehead. An apology. Just like he used to with me. He had a surprised look on his face which just turned into a sad smile before he kissed my cheek. "See you later, Rin." As he walked out of the room, I tried to remember what a kiss on the cheek meant...

_Thank you_.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SOOO I FINISH WITH THE CHAPTER.<strong>

**Question of the chapter: Kissy scene guud? 8D -shot-**


	24. Change is Learning

**Sorry for being late D; I was recovering from finals OTL**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>I left earlier for school than any of my friends so that I could think for myself. I felt horribly guilty. As I took a seat in the main cafeteria, I pulled out my phone, pretending to scroll through it so I wouldn't look stupid just sitting there by myself. I can't believe I let my selfishness get in the way of my thinking. Len was a married man, not like before. This was a real thing. I can't just go there and tear they apart like some heartless bitch! It's just not how I am. My grip tightened on the phone. What if Gumi was pregnant or something? What if they already had a kid? The dark guilt started eating away at me bit by bit until I realized my nails were carving lines into the wooden table. I widened my eyes and started to try to mold the wood back into it's original position.<p>

"You look worried." I looked up and saw Piko take a seat across from me. "It's Len, isn't it? You're probably worried about his little marriage with Miss Perfect."

"What do you want Piko?" I asked, with a sigh.

"Honestly? I want you." I looked up at him with a hard glare, but he just continued looking at me with a bored stare.

"That's not funny."

"Who said I was trying to be?" he retorted. "Anyway, you're probably too much of a good girl to go get what you want." He leaned his head into his palm. "So you're probably going to try to get over him, am I right?"

"...I hate you so much."

"You realize hate and love are almost the same things, right?" he responded. "And in any case, why not try dating me to get over Len?"

"Because you're probably an abusive boyfriend," I said, crossing my arms. "And if anything, I'm still dating Oliver."

"Then why did you make out with Len?" he asked. "Don't lie to me, I stood outside your door, waiting for Len to get his ass out." My eyes widened and I leaned forward.

"What do you really want Piko?" I asked, once more. He leaned forward, his eyes locking on to mine.

"Once again. I want you."

"What do you mean by that?" I continued. His eyes narrowed and a dark smile stretched across his face.

"I can show you."

"I'd rather you not." I jumped slightly when someone put their cold hand on my bare shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Oliver's calm voice spoke behind me. "Piko, how are you?"

"Better when you hadn't graced us with your molesting presences," Piko retorted. They started their own little conversation and I sighed, turning my head to the side. There, I saw Lily walking next to someone with the same flame red hair.

"...is that Miki?" I asked, continuing to watch the girls. Piko immediately looked in her direction and let out a soft sigh.

"That's just Akiko," he replied. "Miki's younger sister."

"Really? Huh... She really does look like Miki," I replied, looking back at Piko. "And speaking about Miki, where is she, huh?"

"...how should I know?" he asked, coldly. I stood up and walked towards Lily, making Oliver talk to Piko for now.

"Lily!" I called. "Hey! Lily!" She stopped and turned to face me.

"Hey Rin, you're up early," she commented.

"Yeah, it's just something I felt like doing," I replied, with a shrug. I looked to Akiko and noticed how her hair was up in a bun unlike how Miki wore her hair down.

"Oh, this is Akiko," Lily said, waving her hand to her. "Akiko, this is Rin." Akiko bowed and smiled at me.

"Hello Rin," she greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, Akiko," I responded. "But I was kind of wondering...you're Miki's sister, right?" She looked at me in surprise, but nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"Uh...I'm pretty sure she has English in her next hour," she answered. She pointed to a building across from the cafeteria. "Over there, room 203."

"Thanks!" I chirped.

"No problem, but, why do you want to see her?" Akiko asked. "She's not really out there so..."

"Oh, it's nothing too important, right Lily?" Lily had her arms crossed, but played along with me.

"Of course," Lily replied. "Rin just arrived back from America, so she's trying to find all of her old friends again."

"Really? Good luck then! I need to be heading off now, so I'll see you later, alright? It was nice meeting you, Rin!" With that, she ran off and I looked back at Lily. Her left eyebrow was raised and she gave me a look which meant I should start explaining.

"Okay, I'm trying to get Piko off my tail," I said, as we walked towards Oliver and Piko's direction. "And I know that Piko likes Miki."

"No way, he's in to you," Lily interrupted. "Ever since you left, Len and Piko had it out for each other. Seriously, they think we can't see it, but it's obvious. They're idiots, really. Even Len's parents saw it. That's why they arranged that marriage with Gumi." She pulled out her phone and searched through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking to Oliver's side.

"I'm getting Len's wedding video, you gotta see this," she said, shoving the phone in my hands. The video was pixelated, but I could still understand what was going on.

_"Len Kagamine, repeat my words."_

_"No! Why the hell am I even doing this? I don't want to get married!" Len's mother stood up._

_"Len! As your mother, I order you to repeat the priest's words!" _

_"Fuck this! Gumi's nice and all, but I don't want to marry her!" Everyone around them was chatting among themselves. _

_"Lily, are you recording this?" Miku asked, looking at the camera. _

_"Hell yah," Lily's voice replied. "One day, this might be useful."_

_"Why? For Rin to laugh at Len's pain?" Neru retorted. _

_"Damn straight."_ The video stopped there and Lily took back her phone with a smile.

"See?" Lily asked. "Isn't it funny?"

"I kinda feel sorry for him," Oliver spoke. "If I was forced into marriage I'd probably shank a bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Andd I updated. OTL Sorry for the lateness. I had the beauty of writer's block.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Should Rin try for Len? **


	25. Change is Wild

**Yeahhhhhhhhhh. Don't kill me please D; **

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>"...I think...I'm gonna go visit a friend," I said, turning around. "It's been a while and I need to apologize to her." I started off in a slow run, trying to get to Miki's building as fast as I possibly could. If there was anyone who could help me now, it's her. I just hope that she doesn't hate my guts or something like that... I walked into the English building and searched for the room that Akiko told me about. There, I found exactly who I was looking for. Miki sat in the first row of seats and there were only a few people in that room other than herself. I breathed in slowly before I approached her. "M-Miki Cherie?" She looked up to me and stared up in surprised.<p>

"Rin Kagami?" she asked, looking at me closely.

"H-hey...it's been a while," I said, nervously.

"So I heard you went to America," she said, placing her pen down. "How was it?"

"Um...it was different," I admitted. "It's a bit strange, but I'm glad to be home..."

"Rin, you want something, don't you?" she pointed out. "You're acting weird."

"Well...it's because I wanted to know something..."

"I'm not dating Len anymore, Rin," she said. I placed my hands up and waved.

"That's not what I meant!" I said, quickly. "I just wanted to know...if you still liked Piko..."

"Utatane?" she clarified.

"Yes."

"Well, I really haven't spoken to him in a while," she pointed out. "Why do you ask?"

"Well-" At that moment, the bell started ringing and I have to stop. "I'll tell you later! I've got to go! Bye!" She waved as I started running for my class in the Medical building.

"There you are Rin!" Cul called, about to step up the stairs to claim a desk. "Come over here and sit with me." I nodded and followed her up the steps. As soon as we got to our seats, I pulled out my laptop and pulled up a new document to start taking down notes. "Rin, that background..." She reached over and clicked on the 'show desktop' button, revealing the old picture of me, Len, and the rest of us. "Well, well, aren't you adorable in this picture?"

"This was around the time were we all entered high school," I admitted.

"Huh? What's that?" Cul asked, pointing something out in the picture. "Right there. Are you and Len holding hands?"

"Oh...that's because back then, we were really close," I told her. "It just kinda...ended after the first year of high school."

"Is that so?" Cul murmured. "Well, speak of the devil, there he is." I turned to the stairs and saw Len walking towards me, searching for something in his bag. "Hey Kagamine! Sit here with us." I glared at Cul, but she just smirked at me.

"Oh hey," Len said, surprised. He looked at the seat next to me and slid into it. "I didn't expect you to be interested in the medical business, Rin."

"I could say the same thing about you," I replied. "I expected you to live off of your parents." He frowned.

"I'm not going to mooch off them, Rin," he replied. "Have more faith in me." He pulled out his own laptop and started typing up an email, so I turned to Cul to give him some privacy.

"Why aren't you using your laptop?" I asked, watching as she started doodling on a piece of paper.

"I left it at the dorm," she replied. "Plus, that thing's way too heavy to be carrying around." She gazed over at Len then focused back to me. "So...I'm guessing you two made up?"

"I guess you could say that," Len spoke. "But, next time, don't talk so loud, alright?"

"Then stop eavesdropping!" Cul snapped.

"I can't help it that's you're yelling like a child," he retorted.

"Since when did you become a smart ass?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked at me and placed his glasses on. "...glasses?"

"Yeah? What about them?" he asked.

"You look like a jackass with those on," Cul said, glaring. "I don't like you Kagamine."

"Wow, I get better threats from a cereal box," he answered. "Rin, check your email."

"Don't kill each other when I'm not looking," I warned.

"Heh, I'll try," Cul replied, cracking her knuckles. I clicked on my inbox and, just as Len hinted, there was a new message. From him. I snuck a peak at Cul, but she was preoccupied by Len who was probably annoying her to death, so I clicked on the message.

_After classes, go to your dorm and stay outside your balcony. I need to show you something. - Len _

So I replied with a simple message:

_Alright, but if you're going to pull a Romeo and Juliet thing, my dorm's on the second story. _

I sent the message and closed my inbox, just on time to see the teacher enter the room. Len and Cul finally calmed down and I released a sigh of relief. Drama isn't what I really wanted when I came back to Japan.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of classes, I made my way back to the dorm and threw myself onto my bed. It wasn't the actual classes which exhausted me, it was the fact that all of my classes where in different buildings. All of them. I was the only one in the dorms at the moment since the others had to sign up for student exchange since they weren't originally from Japan. Thank goodness, though. It was nice and quiet. I crawled up to my pillow and placed my face directly on it, turning my head slightly for air. That's when I heard a gentle tapping at the sliding door that lead out to the balcony. The sound of it opening made me sit up straight.<p>

"Hey, why so jumpy?" Len asked, closing the door behind him.

"...what the fuck? Did you just climb your way onto my balcony?" I asked, looking at him in surprised.

"What if I did?" he replied. "There is a fire escape, Rin." I laid back down on my bed, too tired to move anymore. "Tired too?" He fell on my bed where there was some space and I looked at him. "I've always liked your bed. It always smells like oranges."

"I never liked to go into your room," I pointed out.

"Huh? That's mean."

"You kept spoiled bananas in there!" I snapped, rolling to my side to face him. "And I always had to clean them up since you were always so lazy."

"We were both lazy," he replied, stretching out a bit. "But right now, I'm just surprised you're not kicking me out of your room."

"Well, you did say we were going to meet on the balcony." I pulled a pillow between us. "It's not like I didn't expect you." His ice blue eyes wondered to the pillow and he frowned. "What?" He grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto the floor. I sat up to yell at him, but he pinned me right to the wall.

"Don't separate us, Rin," he whispered. "Don't ever do that to me again." I gripped his shirt and he placed his forehead against mine. "I swear, you drive me insane... but, I guess that's why I love you." My heartbeat raced, but not like someone who had a crush, but someone who knew and was going to get caught.

"It's obvious...isn't it?" I asked. "I-"

"Rin! You home?" My breath caught. It was Ring's voice. I looked towards Len, but his eyes reverted to a look that I missed and a smirk that used to worry me.

"Well, Juliet?" he asked. "Time to elope."

"W-what?" I asked. I didn't even get a response before he picked me up, ran to the balcony, and rushed down the fire escape to his car below.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE. I DID IT. YESSSSSS. OTL<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Goodness, where are they going? oAo; **


	26. Change is Doubt

**Yes, in fact I can feel all of your glares on me for not updating 8D;;;**

**Kinda like Hussie didn't update for months, but then put up Cascade. Yeah, if you don't Homestuck, then I guess, you wouldn't get it xDD;;**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>-Ring POV-<p>

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment, I could hear soft voices sounding from my room. It wasn't hard to hear since the room was closest to the door, but that alerted me to the fact that whoever was in my room wasn't alone. I threw my backpack on to the couch and walked towards my door. The voices were getting clearer now, but I couldn't recognize the second person's. Rin's voice seemed somewhat...happy? I couldn't tell.

"Rin! You home?" I yelled through the thick wall. As soon as I finished the sentence, I heard the balcony door sliding open and fell the wind rushing at my feet. I threw open the door and ran out into the open balcony, just in time to see a car parked below drive off. My heart started pounding through my ears and I rushed back inside, grabbing the closet phone I could find. I immediately dialed Cul's number and placed the phone to my ear, impatiently waiting for her to pick up.

"Yo?" I heard her ask. "Who's this?"

"Cul, it's Ring," I said, trying to calm my voice. "I think that guy from the party took Rin and kidnapped her."

"What? You mean Kagamine?"

"Does it look like I give a f*ck about his name?" I snapped.

"Whoa, girl, calm down," she said, surprised. "Anyway, I don't trust Kagamine with my life less Rin's. Do you think you could follow him?"

"By myself? What if he's going to murder her or something!" I asked.

"Then wait for Aoki or something! She said she'll be home soon! Just go and hurry up or something before you lose them!" Cul snapped. I fumbled with the phone for a bit before throwing it back into the receiver and running back into the living room. At that moment, both Yukari and Aoki entered the dorm and I pushed oth of them back outside.

"What's wrong, Ring?" Yukari asked, stumbling.

"We have to go follow Kagamine! He took Rin!" I told them, with a frown. Both Yukari and Aoki looked at each other before they pushed me back inside the dorm and shut the door.

"Ring, you need to calm down," Aoki said, removing her jacket. "Listen to me, I don't know if it's obvious to you or not, but Kagamine really loves Rin. There's no way she'll be in any trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we spent our lunch with her old friends," Yukari admitted. "Specifically, we met up with Luka and Miku. They're really good people and they've known Rin and Len for a very long time. There's just no way Len could harm her at all." I gritted my teeth and Aoki placed a mug of coffee in front of me.

"I think you're just stressed about school," Aoki said, pointing to the mug. "Either drink this, or go get some sleep. There's just no way you'll be able to function if you don't." I let out a sigh and nodded.

"Just tell me when dinner's ready..."

* * *

><p>-Rin POV-<p>

"Rin, aren't you interested into the medical business?"

"That's the most random question I've ever head come out of your mouth."

"Nope, you've probably heard worst from before," he replied. "Anyway, you are, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you wouldn't mind working with me, right?" he asked. "Maybe to get some experience in the field?"

"What are you leading at Kagamine?" I asked, in a joking manner. He drove the car into a parking garage and pointed ahead to the giant glass building.

"This is the building my parents built before they went on their extravagant journey," he explained, getting out of the car. "The Kagamine Clinic." I stepped out of the car and jogged to catch up with him.

"You call this a clinic?" I asked. "To me, it's more of a hospital."

"I call it a clinic to house more homely," he explained. "But it'll help us gain experience. And it's not like we'll be alone there, we've hired tutors and actual doctors-"

"Okay, rich boy, I got it," I said, with a small smile. "Now, did you really need to kidnap me all the way here?"

"Yes."

"And how will you justify that?"

"Because I can," he replied. "And plus, I want something from you."

"Nope." I tapped my sneakers and winked before taking off running out of the parking lot.

"Wait! Rin! Where are you going? It's dangerous!" he yelled. I pretended not to hear him and ran out into the sidewalk. I promised myself to be adventurous and impulsive, so I will. After all, this is how I was back in America, why not now? I could barely hear Len's voice now, but a growing dark feeling set over me. What if he was right? It bugged me a bit, but I shrugged it off. I saw Len running up to me so I hopped onto the ledge of the cobblestone wall before he could get to me. "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, I didn't know what you meant and I thought you might have sexually harassed me if I stayed," I lied.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, panting. "Of course I wouldn't! That would have pretty pretty f*cking stupid of me! I just wanted-" I jumped down from my spot and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you still love me?" I asked.

"You know, with that tone of voice...you remind me of Gumi..." he said, looking at me. What? Where did this come from? I walked a few feet away from him and turned to see his watchful eyes.

"Why don't you think about this for a bit, Kagamine?" I spoke. "Tell me why you love me then tell me why, even though I've been back for a bit now, why Gumi still suspects nothing. I'm not going to be stupid anymore. Impulsive, maybe, but that's for my own judgement on what's impulse and what's stupidity."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I love-"

"You know, you use to throw that word around so easily when we were teenagers," I continued. "Did you fail to notice its true meaning?" Everything I said...it felt double edged. As if...I wanted to continue this because of the power I felt, but again...I knew it was just driving him away. I closed my eyes and remembered all of the times that he made my heart race and each time I imagined what I felt.

"Rin, I didn't mean to compare you to Gumi, I just-"

"Before I left Japan, Piko asked me something," I interrupted. "He asked me how I actually felt about you. He started implanting suggestions into my head that seemed as if they were just stupid suggestions, but...as a psychologist, I must examine all possibilities of my own corruption."

"...what the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe he was right," I said, closing my eyes. "That all I ever felt was lust and not love...well maybe some love but only in a sibling sort of way."

"Rin, stop this bullshit," Len said, frowning. "This is ridiculous, let me just take you home. The night air is starting to get to you." I didn't speak one word on the way back, but Len filled the silence with music. When we arrived at the front of my apartment, Len grabbed my arm before I could walk inside. "I just want to try something...please. If you actually think it's just lust for you..." And he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno, it just feels like Rin doesn't actually legit like him back in that way for me :c Welp. If any of you read Homestuck, I'm going to pull a "Hussie" soon 8D<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Your opinion on Len x Rin in this story?**


	27. Change is Destruction

**Yeahhhh...It's true gaiz. I'm a troll. -shot- jkjk lol kay to the update 8DDDD**

**I don't own anything but the plottttt.**

**P.S. In this chapter, I refer to Yukari Yuzuki as "Yukari" unlike my other chapters where I called her "Yuzuki". The reason for this is because I'm stupid and I didn't realized Yukari was her first name, not her surname. Dx Forgive me on that. **

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Rin froze as Len pulled away from her and released her arm. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked her straight in the eyes, but she was as white as a ghost. This was the first time in years he has actually kissed her and as a married man. But how could he even resist? He treasured her so closely, he would lose his own attention when she was in his line of sight. It was obvious to anyone who watched him closely. Even his own wife. She even knew from the earlier days when she first dated Len. She always knew Rin wasn't related to him in anyway as well as the fact he was head over heels for her.

"What am I going to do?" Gumi cried, as she crawled up on her couch in the game room of Len's mansion. "I know I'm losing him...she's taking him away from me again..." Her cousin gave her a soft smile and stroked her messy hair. "It's not fair...she left him on her own will and...his parents chose me!"

"Gumi," her cousin responded. "Calm down. You're beautiful, amazing, and magnificent. He'll never chose her, she's just some ugly old hag." Gumi glared at her cousin and also slapped his face.

"Don't talk about her like that!" she snapped. "I know I'm jealous but...I know it's not her fault either! It's his!" She gritted her teeth as more tears came to her eyes. "Don't call Rin that...she's too nice... Every time I came over when we were teenagers, she'd always let me stay even though Len wasn't around... I just can't talk about someone who cleans up after someone so disgusting like that so badly..."

"Why? Isn't she just some low life scum if she's helping him?" he asked.

"No...it's not that," she replied. "She's told me that he's the only family she has left."

"So? Why does that matter to you? She's still helping him."

"Who the hell are you?" Gumi snapped at her cousin. "You're acting like you want me to murder someone or something!"

"Silly Gumi, why would I ever want that?"

"You liked her too, didn't you?" Gumi asked. "I remember you used to chase after Rin too. F*ck, everyone loved Rin. She was just too nice. All that bullshit changes a person, you know... And as for you, I don't see why you hate her. She gave you a chance too. In fact, I think you still love her."

"Shut up."

"No, you do love her. You're probably sickly obsessed with her, aren't you?" Gumi asked, glaring at her cousin. "You're worst than I thought!"

"Shut up."

"Your sister was right..." Gumi quickly stood up from the couch and away from her cousin. "You probably did kill her boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" Her cousin stood up and started walking towards her. "Gumi, you've always been my favorite, but I think you know a little too much about me." Gumi's heart started beating faster as she opened the balcony door behind her.

"Stay away from me!"

"Little Gumi was always nosy," he continued. "Always figuring things out like a detective. That's what you've always wanted to be, right? A detective." She was now trapped between her cousin and the railing. "You need to forget." He grabbed her before she could respond and pushed her right off the balcony, where she landed head-first into the cement below, right by the pool.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"...Sorry about that..." Len apologized. "I just...I just wanted to show you that you really meant something to me."

"I guess I lose then, huh?" I spoke.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't even sure myself," I sighed, looking at the floor. His kiss was warm, powerful, and filled with this white light that even I couldn't understand. "I guess...that I didn't want this to be some sort of trick. Something that was false. Something that I was going to get hurt from again."

"I'd never-"

"Len, I know you wouldn't," I responded. "I'm sure that I can say this now... Len, I-" _RING! RING! RING! _He immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Rin, it's from the hospital," he said. "Can I...?" I nodded and released a breath I had been holding. Whatever this is, I hope it's important.

"Hello?" Len asked. He backed up a bit and the door behind me opened. Yukari appeared in the door way with her sleepy, sweet smile and gave me a hug.

"Welcome home Rinny," she greeted with a whisper. "I'm so proud of you, my dear." I felt a rush of heat fill my face, but it wiped away when I heard Len yell.

"What do you mean she's in critical condition?" he snapped, gripping the railing so hard his fist turned white. It was so loud, Ring, Cul, and everyone else came out of the apartment. "Yes, I understand. Goodbye." He shut his phone and looked at me without a word before sprinting to the stairs instead of using the elevator.

"What in the world was that about?" Oliver asked, looking at me. "It's like something bad happened or something."

"No shit, son," Cul responded, with a glare.

"Rin, you look exhausted," Aoki spoke. "You've been gone for a while."

"Dear, let's go inside and I'll make you some vanilla orange tea, alright?" Yukari asked. I nodded and we all filed back into the apartment. As I sat down on the couch with Oliver and Aoki, my phone started buzzing in my pocket from a caller. Miku. Huh. I thought she'd be busy with Kaito at this time of night.

"Hello?" I greeted, placing her on speaker.

_"Rin? Oh thank gawd you picked up!"_

"What's up, bro?"

_"It's serious business Rin, listen up."_

"Geez, I'm listening."

_"It's the latest gossip I'm hearing in the lounge. Apparently, someone tried to murder Gumi."_ I always dropped my phone in shock.

"What? Gumi Kagamine?"

_"Yes! Gumi Kagamine! Her cousin found her next to the pool at your old house and she was barely alive!"_

"Why would someone try to kill her?"

_"Jealousy? Rin, it's dangerous around here now. People are saying you did it!"_

"Me? What? Why me?"

_"Face it Rin, after you left, news of you spread like wildfire!"_ I could hear sirens outside the window now.

"Oh gawd, Miku, what am I gonna do?"

_"Stay calm and-"_ As her voice cut, I looked towards my phone and the battery had died. My heart started pounding through my ears. All my friends looked at me, but Ring was the first to speak.

"Rin, you were with Len the entire time, right?" she asked. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. "And he took you to his hospital, right? Someone should have seen you two there?"

"Y-yeah...wait. How the hell did you-?"

"Not important," Ring snapped. "Long story short, Len told Aoki and Yukari and they told me. What's important is that you have witnesses and that you are innocent. You're going to listen to me, Rin. Whatever they do to you, you're innocent. Don't let them tell you that you're guilty because you're not."

"Also," Cul spoke. "Gumi didn't die. She'll point out the real culprit if she stays alive."

"What if she hates Rin?" Aoki asked. "She could blame it on her."

"Aoki, there are many things Gumi does," I told her. "And if she stay the way she was before, she won't."

"People change over time," Oliver sighed. "You just never know anymore, Kagami." He looked towards me and released another sigh before hugging me. "Listen, we'll always been there for you, alright?" I nodded, but I could stop my heart from panicking when I heard knocking on my door.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, seems as if this story's ending soonnnnnnnnn... or is it? Again, I promised I'd pull a Hussie and I still am BD.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: You've met him before; who's Gumi's cousinnnn?**


	28. Change Is An Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Congrats guys, I'm NOT dead. **

**In fact, I'm alive and kicking, but lately (aka a long time) my muse is pretty dead for this story as well as my other stories. (I've been just roleplaying and everything on tumblr and am currently in the Pokemon fandom.) **

**But, I promise right now that I'll read this story and all my notes **

**and I promise I'll write an update as soon as I can. **

**Anyway, this is that little ringing to say I'm here. **

**Have a good day, **

**~iLen-Rin**


	29. Change is Continuing

**hi.**

**owning of the vocaloids i do not.**

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since the incident. Len had immediately rushed to the hospital and from what I heard, he couldn't leave her side. As for myself, I had to keep a low profile. It was absolutely horrible, but the only saving grace was that none of my DNA could be found at the crime scene as well as Gumi was now in stable condition. She supported me. Miku, who had gone to visit, relayed messages back to me explaining about Gumi's conditions and what her take on the whole scenario was. But, don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I was keeping a low profile with my named cleared.<p>

I was keeping a low profile so that he didn't come and find me.

"Rin, you haven't left the apartment in days..." Ring complained, sitting next to me on my bed. "You've just been relentlessly cleaning the entire place and studying. That's it. You're like a robot and it's so sad. I really hate seeing you like this, you know?" I stared out the window as her arms wrapped around me and she gave me a warm, somewhat noisy hug. "Rin, are you even listening to me? Do I need to speak in English? Japanese? Rin, please... Please say something!"

"Fear is constricting," I sighed. "Ring, I'm sitting here not of my own choice. Gumi was _attacked _and Yuuma did it with full intention. Can't you understand that there's someone out there completely willing to do something like this to their own cousin? I shouldn't even be worried about myself at this point, but I am!" I looked towards her, but frustrated tears blurred her face. "Ring, that was his cousin! What about you all?! You guys...you're in so much danger by just being here..." Gumi had called me to warn me when she could. She was aware of what Yuuma's intentions were and they were dangerous, but we couldn't just go to the police. They would never believe us and at the very least, their mentality would have just been "well, you shouldn't have done whatever you did to deserve this".

"Rin, I... I'm..." A soft knock on the door drew our attention away, opening to reveal Aoki.

"Aoki? What's wrong?" Aoki looked slightly panicked even with her cool look. With someone so calm, for her to be so shaken, there was something terribly wrong then.

"We're taking you back to America," she said, calmly. She was trying hard to keep her voice steady, but her face was slowly showing her weakness. "It's too dangerous here."

"What?"

"W-we're taking you back, okay?" Aoki said, running over to my side. "Back to where he's not standing outside of our window, staring up at us."

"He's _what?!_" I scrambled up, only to be held back by both Ring and Aoki.

"Don't go there, he'll know you're here," Ring snapped. "And we can't just move her back to America, Aoki. Rin doesn't have the money and neither do any of us. We have to stay here... Either way, we need to be able to protect Rin." Protect me. Was I even worthy of being protected at this point? Why didn't anyone protect Gumi? She wasn't the one who was stealing someone's husband away. Just thinking about the entire situation made my head hurt. I sat back down on the bed as Ring walked over to the window to peek through the blinds.

"Is he still there?"

"He's still there. He's just staring at the window... He's..." Ring let out a scream and ducked as rock smashed through the window, covering the floor with glass. Aoki gasped and my mouth hung open, horrified at what just happened. It was such a large rock with a small note taped on it. The note was my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi's POV<strong>

"I'm fine now, Len," I sighed, watching him scramble around my room. "Relax, relax..." I had been in the hospital for over a month now and luckily, my healing was going perfectly fine. Len had been here everyday at this point, even skipping school to see me. My heart swelled every time that he came, but it only felt ice when I was reminded that he was here because he was my so called husband. He felt bad for me, I suppose. I always thought that since Rin had moved to America, that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance to change his mind. I had Yuuma's help to convince my parents and Len's parents to arrange a marriage for us. I really thought I could replace Rin in his heart.

I was wrong and nothing hurt more.

"Are you sure? You don't need anything?" he asked, with a frown.

"I'm sure." I reclined on the bed and looked out the window. As much as he told me he "loved" me before, it was obvious none of it was true. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was doing when we were in high school, but I stupidly just let him do as he pleased like a stupid girl in love. I've never regretted a moment so much as the moment I fell for him. His heart was Rin's and that was that. Her leaving didn't diminish that love. Of course not, from I saw, it only made the love grow stronger. Angrier. Here I was now. Hurt and bedridden. Love was so dangerous and frankly, I don't want to take a part of this love when all I get is pain.

"Gumi?" Len asked, watching me as I sat back up. "That's not good. You need to-"

"Let's get a divorce, Len."

"What?" My hand grasped the fabric of the blanket that was draped over me. "What are you-"

"You still love her. She's back, right?" I exhaled. It felt like my center was slowly hallowing out. "Rin... She's not hurt and you and I both know she's more in danger than I am now." I gave him a smile. "It's okay, Len. I'm fine with just being friends. So, you don't have to force yourself anymore."

"Gumi, I-"

"Listen. I don't want to get involved anymore, okay?" I continued. "Isn't it safer, too?" I reclined in the bed. "This is a silly high school fling, you know? It's just gone too far and I don't want any more of it. I'd rather all of us be happy than me holding you down like this." He approached me and gave me a warm hug. I almost cried.

"Thank you." With that, he left the room and I cried for well over an hour with both heartbreak and relief.

* * *

><p><strong>yup.<strong>


End file.
